Le tour de Las Noche nu
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Ichimaru a perdu un pari stupide et est obligé de tenir parole. Et, bien sûr, c'est quand on ne veut croiser personne que tout le monde est de sortie! Mais curieusement, il n'est pas le seul à subir! Au grand bonheur de certains, et surtout, de certaines!
1. Chose dite mais pas faite

**Titre :** Le tour de Las Noche nu

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est pas à moi, comme vous vous en doutez.

**Pairing :** Il n'y en a pas. Quelques tentatives repoussées, uniquement.

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Aucun.

**Résumé :** Ichimaru l'avait dit, et maintenant Aizen l'oblige à tenir sa parole. Il fera le tour de Las Noche nu. Et tout ne se passera pas comme prévu, c'est à dire dans la plus grande discrétion.

**Note :** Encore un gros crack en plusieurs chapitres, à vue de nez, je dirais cinq. L'auteur ne boit pas, ne fume pas, n'est pas internée, n'a pas besoin de l'être, je vous remercie d'y croire, XD! Par contre, je m'ennuie un peu pendant les vacances, et voilà le résultat!! L'idée vient de ma fic "Grimmjow je te veux, je t'aurai!", où il fallait que je mette un truc stupide dans la bouche de Gin, et de l'insistance des revieweuses (merci à toutes!) pour que je décrive le gage d'Ichimaru. D'où la fic un peu frappée que vous avez là.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ichimaru avait bien du mal à taquiner Tousen ces derniers temps :

-Tousen-saaan, rigole un peu!! C'était pour plaisanter que j'ai mis du poivre dans ton thé!

-Je ne trouve pas cela particulièrement drôle. Mais à propos de rigoler, tu avais dit que tu ferais le tour de Las Noche nu, tu te souviens?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!! Tu n'as pas voulu tenir le pari alors je n'ai pas perdu! Il n'y avait pas de pari! Si tu n'avais pas été aveugle je t'aurais dit que c'était pervers. Mais habillé ou nu, ça ne change rien pour toi! Pas la peine de m'obliger à faire ça!

Ou encore :

-Viens boire du saké avec moi, Tousen-san!

-Et ton tour de Las Noche nu? rétorqua l'aveugle, irrité d'être dérangé dans ses pensées par Ichimaru.

Et aussi :

-Allez!! Le dernier arrivé chez Aizen déclare son amour éternel à Noitora!

-On pourra envisager ça quand tu auras fait le tour de Las Noche nu comme tu l'avais dit.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Tousen-san!

--

Et bien évidemment, tout cela finit par parvenir aux oreilles d'Aizen.

-Faire le tour de Las Noche nu? C'est bien ton genre de proposer des choses pareilles, Gin, rit le maître de l'Hueco Mondo.

-Oui mais Tousen-san n'a pas tenu le pari!

-Tu as affirmé ça avant de me proposer de participer, rétorqua calmement Tousen. Et peut-être que te forcer à tenir ta parole te fera réfléchir avant de me harceler pour faire des paris idiots.

-Du calme, tous les deux, intervint une nouvelle fois Aizen. Il y a un moyen de vérifier qui a raison.

Les deux ex-capitaines se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués et méfiants.

-Il y a aussi une caméra dans la salle de surveillance, et tout est enregistré.

-T'as vraiment confiance en personne, railla Ichimaru.

Tousen se contenta de froncer les sourcils, et ils suivirent leur seigneur jusqu'à un ordinateur, ou il lança la vidéo :

--

_Ichimaru est assit et se tient les côtes devant l'image de Grimmjow, harcelé par les filles. Tousen est debout et marque sa désapprobation (limitée, car il s'agit de Grimmjow) d'un très léger froncement de sourcil._

_-Il va se faire avoir, commenta Gin._

_-Non, je pense qu'il va réussir à s'échapper. Il est assez imprévisible._

_-Tu plaisantes, c'est Szayel qui a machiné tout ça! Il s'en sortira pas!_

_-Peut-être._

_-Je fais le tour de Las Noche à poil s'il s'en sort!_

_-..._

_-Parions! Tu tiens, Tousen-san?_

_-Non. ça ne m'intéresse pas. _

_-Moi si. _/sourire inquiétant/_ Alleeeeeeeeez!!_

_-Non. Je ne tiens pas à faire le tour de Las Noche nu si Grimmjow est encore plus incompétent que je ne le croyais. _

_-T'es pas drôle, Tousen-saaaan! S'il te plaîîîîît!!_

_-N'insiste pas. _

--

-Et bien, c'est clair maintenant, annonça Aizen en regardant ses acolytes.

Silence radio de la part des deux qui attendent le verdict.

-Tousen a raison, Gin.

-Noooooooooon! Il a pas tenu!!

-Tu as dit que tu ferais le tour de Las Noche nu si Grimmjow s'en sortait, et seulement après tu as proposé à Tousen d'entrer dans le pari. Quand comptes tu tenir ta parole?

-Mais, Aizen-sama...bredouilla le pauvre Gin, ayant perdu son sourire.

-Pas de "mais".

--

-Non, Gin, tu as beau avoir dit "à poil", ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de contourner, alors retire moi ce déguisement de renard, tout poilu soit-il! Et d'ailleurs, d'ici ce soir tu vas me donner une date et une heure!

--

-Alors Gin?

-Demain soir, vers deux heures du matin, quand il n'y a que les gardes. Avec un peu de bol, le temps que je finisse mon tour, personne n'ira prévenir les filles.

-Las Noche est grand, tu sais?

-Si Loly et Menoly dorment, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je retrouve les fraccions d'Hallibel et de Stark devant ma porte, attendant que je finisse mon tour pour me voir rentrer nu dans ma chambre!

-C'est vrai.

Voyant qu'Aizen et Ichimaru avaient fini de parler, Grimmjow s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle du trône, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

--

Durant la nuit, Szayel était devant son ordinateur, pour ne pas changer. Il était intrigué par une silhouette qui apparaissait de temps à autre dans le champs de ses caméras. Cette personne devait bien connaître l'emplacement des caméras, puisqu'elle se tenait tout le temps hors champ ou presque. Et pas moyen de l'identifier! Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était les messages radios qu'il captait :

-Allo, allo, groupe panthère canon appelle groupe sexy albinos. Tps passe près de chez Pinky. Je répète, Tps passe près de chez Pinky. Trouvez le moyen de le rabattre vers groupe joli smiley pour qu'elles aient enfin le cable, je répète...

-Groupe sexy albinos à groupe panthère canon : bien reçu. Je répète, bien reçu. Nous envoyons groupe glaçon torride s'en occuper!

--

A deux heures tapantes du matin, Gin ouvrit doucement sa porte, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, et s'élança dans le couloir, essayant d'éviter le plus possible les caméras. Il se déplaçait en shumpo, silencieusement, sur les poutres du plafond. Il s'arrêta un instant et se cacha dans l'ombre quand il aperçut Noitora qui passait dans le couloir, en dessous de lui.

-Bordel, mais il ne dort pas, lui?? pesta intérieurement l'ex-capitaine.

Noitora n'avait pas pour habitude de se promener dans les couloirs aussi tôt dans la journée. Mais la veille au soir, il avait trouvé un message dans sa chambre, visiblement glissé sous sa porte.

"Jolie JF à forte poitrine a parié qu'elle te battrait ou qu'elle ferait des choses coquines avec toi. RDV à 2h30, demain matin, sans Tesla."

Il ne savait pas qui avait bien pu mettre ce message (ce n'était pas le genre d'Hallibel) mais en tout cas l'offre était alléchante, pensa notre macho en imaginant le plaisir d'une victoire facile et ce que les choses coquines pouvaient bien être.

--

Quand il se fut éloigné, Gin repartit pour son tour de Las Noche, fulminant contre les espadas insomniaques, l'esprit borné de Tousen, les paris stupides impliquant la nudité, et lui même pour les avoir fait. Et il accéléra, parce que, comme l'avait dit le maître de l'Hueco Mondo, Las Noche était grand et que s'il ne se pressait pas il n'aurait pas fini avant que tout le monde se réveille. Et qui dit du monde debout dit adieu la discrétion, et qui dit adieu la discrétion disait aussi adieu à une bonne partie de son capital dignité.

Tout à ses doléances, Ichimaru passait au dessus de la tanière des Tres Chiffras, sans remarquer les ombres devant lui et encore moins la corde qui était tendue entre deux piliers.

-Ouaaahhhhhhh! cria-t-il en faisant une entrée digne de Dordogni dans ses meilleurs jours.

Il s'écrasa plus ou moins élégamment par terre, heureusement masqué par un nuage de fumée. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit une dizaine d'ombres l'encercler. La poussière se dissipa, dévoilant ses agresseurs, et par là même son anatomie qu'il s'empressa de cacher.

-Ouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Il est bien à poil comme on nous l'avait dit!!

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaa!

Derrière son écran, Szayel plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche en découvrant le spectacle, choqué.

* * *

Alors? Le début vous plaît? Merci à Nobu-chi pour le Pinky, et Nanamy aussi.


	2. Pièges et problèmes

Bonjour! Me revoilà! Merci pour vos reviews (Youkar, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre). Donc voilà la suite. Il y a du monde qui va souffrir, s'il ne souffre pas déjà. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec les noms de code des arrancars, particulièrement Ulquiorra. "Plante verte" (Anders, si tu passes par là, c'était une très bonne idée) me paraissait pas assez clair. Enfin, bon... J'ai pas encore tout résolu...

Trève de blabla, bonne lecture!

* * *

Szayel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La silhouette qu'il poursuivait depuis tout à l'heure, de caméra en caméra, était Ichimaru. Nu. Ce qui avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi il se cachait. Maisque faisait-il dans les couloirs dans cette tenue, ou plutôt cette absence de tenue?

Mais le pire, c'était les fangirls qui l'entouraient. Elles avaient le même regard que celles qu'il avaitenvoyées après Grimmjow, le même sourire dément qu'elles avaient eu quand elles avaient coincé le sexta. Mais, ce qui rendait la situation d'Ichimaru encore plus difficile que celle du numéro 6, c'est que la moitié d'entre elles étaient armées : des appareils photos. Et elles étaient aussi très bien organisées, s'il en croyait les messages radios cryptés.

Gin ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement et de frayeur. Elles l'attendaient? Puis voyant que l'une des filles commençait à le viser avec son appareil photo, il se leva d'un bond, bouscula le cercle, et se mit à courir.

-Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!! Attend nous t'es trop beau comme çaaaaaaaaaa!!

-Adieu la discrétion, pensa l'albinos, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris Shinzo. Mais quel est l'enfoiré qui m'a vendu?

--

-Sexy albinos à panthère canon : la Cible se fait la malle. Je répète, la Cible se fait la malle.

-Ici panthère canon : Vous avez réussit à le prendre en photo?

-Non, c'est flou.

-Merde. Panthère canon à sexy albinos : Rabattez le vers nous. Je répète, rabattez le vers nous.

-Sexy albinos à panthère canon : Bien reçu.

--

Noitora arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous donné par la mystérieuse anonyme. Il entra dans la salle où se trouvaient de nombreux piliers et s'arrêta. Soudain, il la vit. Elle était dans l'ombre, mais on pouvait voir sa jupe très courte qui ressortait (le blanc, forcément) et son haut très décolté. Noitora pouvait voir aussi qu'elle tremblait de peur.

-C'est toi qui voulais te battre avec moi? lança-t-il à la créature en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Ou... Oui, Noitora-sama!

Le numéro cinq s'avança, ravi.

-Et si on passait directement aux choses coquines? Parce qu'une gonzesse avec la gueule défoncée, ça donne pas trop envie de se la faire, proposa-t-il de sa voix la plus sexy -la plus perverse, du point de vue d'une fille normale.

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! hurla une voix dans son dos.

Le quinta se retourna, surpris. Trois filles avaient surgit dans son dos et le regardaient en bavant légèrement.

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa!! T'es trop mignon!!

-Yo, les filles, l'une après l'autre, annonça Noitora, moins rassuré qu'il n'en avait l'air.

-A poil, répliqua l'une d'elle.

Le numéro cinq était maintenant franchement inquiet. Il avait été coincé par quatre nymphomanes qui semblaient prêtes à tout pour le déshabiller. Et ce n'était pas dans ses projets de se faire violer par quatre filles.

-T'es trop sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy avec ta parabole!!

-Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! cria l'une d'elle avant de se jeter sur lui.

-Teslaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! appella Noitora avant de se mettre à courir pour échapper aux filles.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait décollé son fraccion d'un grand coup de pied aux fesses en lui rappelant qui était l'espada ; Tesla avait montré beaucoup de méfiance en voyant le message et ne voulait pas le laisser aller tout seul au rendez-vous - par jalousie?

--

-Joli smiley à toutes : Tps nous refuse les chaînes cryptées! Et il court vite!

-Panthère canon à joli smiley : utilisez un décodeur!

-Hein? /la voix s'éloigne comme si la fille parlait loin du micro/ ça veut dire quoi "utilisez un décodeur"? /encore plus loin, une autre voix répond/ Dis lui d'arrêter de se foutre de ta gueule, c'est pas un code.

-Joli smiley à panthère canon : arrête de déconner et aide nous avant qu'il ne nous sème!

-T'énerves pas ma grande! panthère canon à joli smiley : rabattez le vers nous. On s'en occupera avec la Cible.

-Joli smiley à panthère canon : Bien reçu! On vous l'amène!

-Sexy albinos à panthère canon : la Cible ne veut pas se laisser rabattre! On la dirige vers le groupe beau serpent! A beau serpent : préparez-vous!

-Panthère canon à sexy albinos : Bien reçu!

-Beau serpent à sexy albinos : Bien reçu! On se met en place!

--

Ulquiorra avait trouvé un paquet bizarre dans sa chambre. Avec un mot : "Ulquiorra on est de retour! On veut vraiment te voir à poil (la dernière fois tu t'es caché trop vite) et on sera à trois heures du matin dans ta chambre! Signé : Tes plus grandes fans. "

Le quarta était d'ordinaire très calme ; mais en lisant ce mot, il se mit à trembler. Et si c'était une blague? Il aurait l'air ridicule de déranger Aizen-sama pour ça. Il ouvrit le paquet, et poussa un léger cri en voyant le contenu : il était vraiment traqué! Ces folles lui avait envoyé une culotte - propre, heureusement. Il fallait qu'il prenne des mesures, vite et discrètement! Et surtout, trouver un prétexte pour ne pas être dans sa chambre à trois heures du matin.

La première mesure qui lui vint à l'esprit était d'équiper en douce tous les placards de Las Noche de hakamas à sa taille. Au moins, s'il était traqué, il pourrait sortir dignement de sa cachette une fois la crise passée. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Szayel l'avait vu par l'intermédiaire de son ordinateur, et il commençait à douter sérieusement de la santé mentale du quarta. Selon lui, sa rencontre inopinée avec les groupies avait laissé des séquelles, dont une tendance nette à la paranoïa et un traumatisme visible lié aux placards.

Donc, notre numéro quatre se baladait dans les couloirs à trois heures et demi du matin, sans savoir qu'il était tombé dans le piège des fangirls en opération commando.

-Panthère canon à glaçon torride : Attention! Emo arrive vers vous et il se méfie! Il vous atteindra dans environ cinq minutes!

-Glaçon torride à panthère canon : Bien reçu! ça y est on le voit! On lance l'opération "placard" ; rapport dans dix minutes!

-Panthère canon à glaçon torride : reçu cinq sur cinq! Bonne chance!

Ulquiorra arriva devant son vingtième placard de la soirée. Il l'ouvrit pour vérifier la présence du hakama, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur : vide! Mais qui avait... ?

-Ulkikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Le quarta se colla le dos à l'armoire et se tourna pour localiser et faire face au danger. Et le danger, sous la forme d'une douzaine fangirls qui atterrirent des poutres où elles étaient cachées, l'encerclait. Il sentit ses jambes trembler.

-Reste calme, reste calme, s'exhorta-t-il, avant de prendre la décision la moins catastrophique à ses yeux : il s'enferma dans le placard.

-Et bien, c'est qu'il est tout timide notre beau bisho! gloussa une voix.

-Ulquiorraaaaa! Sors de làààà! On va pas te faire de mal!! minauda une autre.

-Arrête, la rabroua une troisième. T'as la même voix que Szayel! Et c'est pas ça qui va le faire sortir!

-En tout cas, on l'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! hurla une des groupies, surexcitée par la présence toute proche de son fantasme le plus cher.

Mais le prisonnier se sentit pâlir -oui oui, Ulquiorra peut encore devenir plus blanc que blanc- lorsqu'une de ses tortionnaires se pencha vers la porte pour lui murmurer d'une voix de psychopathe :

-On avait prévu que tu te réfugierais dans une armoire, comme la dernière fois. Et on a tout machiné pour te faire tomber dans un piège. Et ne te crois pas à l'abri : on va faire _sauter_ le placard. Tu ne seras pas blessé, mais ni tes vêtements ni ta cachette y résisteront.

Et elle se mit à glousser d'une voix suraiguë en imaginant le quarta sans ses habits.

--

-Beau serpent à toutes! Beau serpent à toutes! On a un problème! Pinky nous a eues! Je répète : Pinky nous a eues!

-Panthère canon à beau serpent : Comment ça se présente? Vous arriverez à vous en sortir?

-Beau serpent à panthère canon : On est dans un gros filet suspendu au dessus du sol! Pas moyen de s'en sortir! Mais on peut prendre des photos par les mailles du filet.

-Panthère canon à beau serpent : On va essayer de coincer la cible en dessous, alors. Et puis, on pourra toujours négocier votre libération si on a des otages /rire sadique/.

-Beau serpent à panthère canon : Ok!

-Panthère canon à sexy albinos : Beau serpent a un problème! Coincez la Cible en dessous de leur filet, elles pourront prendre des photos!

-Sexy albinos à panthère canon : Bien reçu! On essaiera de coincer la Cible sous leur filet si c'est possible! Mais pourquoi elles sont allées se foutre dans la zone des pièges à Pinky?

La lumière se fit dans la tête d'un certain scientifique.

-Pinky?? rugit-il en prenant la même couleur que ses cheveux. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça!!

Il tourna quelques boutons.

-Szayel-Apporo à toutes : Que croyez-vous faire bande d'idiotes décérébrées?


	3. Capture et fantasmes

Coucou! C'est (encore --') moi! Vous devez avoir l'habitude maintenant. Voilà la suite des aventures des fangirls en goguette dans Las Noche. Et d'Ichimaru qui fait son tour à poil du château, mais les deux sont étroitement liés /rire sadique/.

Ichimaru : Sadique. /boude/

Moi : Mais pas du tout! Tu sais, j'ai un peu réduit le château dans mes fic. Parce que dans le manga, C'est en _jours_ et pas en heures que tu comptes le temps du tour. Je me suis permis cette incohérence parce que je ne voyais pas Aizen dire à Gin : "Et surtout, soit de retour pour la bataille de cet hiver!"

Ichimaru : Je refuse de te servir encore de garde du corps pour ta prochaîne fic sur Grimmjow.

Fin du délire. Ce chapitre est plutôt long, un peu plus que le précédent. Et au moins aussi drôle, j'espère. J'en profite aussi pour faire ma pub, je viens d'écrire le lemon "Expérience ratée?", un SzayelxIchimaru que j'avais promis dans une autre fic. Pour celles que ça intéresse. Fin de la pub, retour au chapitre!

Les différents groupes :

Panthère canon : fans de Grimmjow. Elles coordonnent les opérations. Elles sont une dizaine.

Glaçon torride : fans d'Ulquiorra (surnommé "Emo"). Elles lui courent après, de placard en placard, et sont une dizaine.

Joli smiley : fans de Noitora (dit "Tps"). Elles le rabattent vers panthère canon. Elles ne sont que 4.

Sexy albinos : fans d'Ichimaru (dit la "Cible"). Elles le rabattent vers le groupe beau serpent. Elles sont une douzaine.

Beau serpent : autres fans d'Ichimaru. Elles ont été attrapées dans un filet par Szayel (dit "pinky"). Attendent avec impatience l'arrivée de la Cible avec des appareils photos. Nombre encore inconnu.

Je crois que j'ai oublié personne! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-??

-Je répète : Szayel-Apporo à la bande d'idiotes : que croyez-vous faire?

-Panthère canon à Pinky : On se fait plaisir. Et ça doit se voir, non?

-Comment êtes-vous entrées?

-Hahaaaa, minauda une autre fille d'une voix très agaçante. Qui sait?

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça! D'ailleurs quelques dindes de votre groupe se sont jetées dans un de mes pièges, et vous n'allez pas tarder à toutes vous faire prendre.

-Beau serpent à Pinky : ça te dérangerait de rester de rester poli, porcinet?

-Porcinet? Dis donc la cervelle de caniche-même-pas-foutue-de-voir-piège-aussi-évident, tu...

-ÇA SUFFIT! Panthère canon à toutes : laissez tomber Porci... Euh, Pinky et concentrez-vous sur les cibles!

-C'est quoi ces noms de code idiots? se moqua Szayel. Digne de...

-T'as mis deux heures avant de comprendre qu'on parlait de toi, Porcinet! Alors viens pas parler, ils sont _bons_! Oh fait, c'est vrai que tu as une peluche Grimmjow pour t'endormir le soir?

-BEAU SERPENT!

-Oh, ça va, panthère canon!

-Petites grues! Je vous utiliserai pour mes expériences!

--

Ulquiorra entendait chantonner. Et des craquements inquiétants, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la pose d'explosifs sous une armoire.

-Lalala... Boum! Tiens toi prêt, Ulkiki-chéri!

-Elle bluffe, pria le quarta dans son armoire.

BOUM!

-En fait, non, corrigea-t-il, au milieu de la fumée.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses vêtements : le hakama cachait encore tout juste ce qu'il voulait laisser caché. La poussière se dissipa.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Il n'y a plus grand chose à enlever! Ulquioraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Le numéro quatre adopta (enfin) la technique numéro 1 du bisho encerclé par ses fans : bousculade, rupture du cercle, et course comme un dératé jusqu'à la prochaine cachette. Avec autant de succès que Noitora et Ichimaru : Il se retrouva donc à courir à moitié nu avec une meute hurlante à ses trousses.

--

-Glaçon torride à Panthère canon : opération "placard" réussie! Mais il nous a échappé et cours vers le groupe beau serpent en direction du placard n°19!

-Panthère canon à glaçon torride : bien reçu! A beau serpent : tenez-vous prêtes! Emo arrive vers vous, préparez les appareils photo!

-Beau serpent à panthère canon : Ok! On devrait pas le louper!

--

Ulquiorra tentait de rallier le placard le plus proche en un temps record ; c'était sans doute lié au fait qu'il sentait ce qui lui restait de hakama glisser, menaçant de se décrocher pour de bon. Il tourna à droite et s'engagea dans un couloir assez large, espérant ne pas tomber dans un des pièges à Szayel. "Clic! Clic! Clic!" Il leva la tête pour voir qu'il était mitraillé par une dizaine de filles, coincées dans un filet au dessus de sa tête ; il accéléra, et quand il dépassa le filet, il entendit les filles se mettre à hurler des encouragements à leur camarades de traque, dans un vacarme qui n'était pas sans rappeler des supporters au passage de la grande boucle :

-ALLEZ! ALLEZ! ALLEZ! VOUS ALLEZ LE RATTRAPER! FONCEZ! ALLEZ-Y ON EST AVEC VOUS! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Le bruit était tel qu'il accéléra encore l'allure ; la peur donne des ailes. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté, mais maintenant, il comprenait! De tout manière, il arrivait à son placard. Il l'ouvrit, rentra dedans comme un fou furieux et ferma la porte en la bloquant. Puis il mit la main sur le trésor qui s'y trouvait, un hakama à sa taille et en un seul morceau!

-Encore raté, Ulquioraaaaaaaa. On a encore de l'explosiiiiiiif, fredonna la psychopathe de tout à l'heure en posant une charge sous l'armoire. Écartez-vous les filles!

Mais le quarta n'attendit pas que l'armoire soit détruite et sortit comme un diable de sa boite, percuta les filles qui se bouchaient les oreilles en prévision de l'explosion et détala comme un lapin, serrant contre son coeur le hakama neuf qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre.

--

-Glaçon torride à panthère canon : Emo continue sa course! Il nous a eues, l'enfoiré!

-Panthère canon à glaçon torride : Attention! Vous allez croiser sexy albinos et la Cible!

-Glaçon torride à panthère canon : Reçu!

-Panthère canon à sexy albinos : Vous allez croiser Emo et glaçon torride! Préparez-vous!

-Sexy albinos à panthère canon : Ouais, ça va, on a entendu. On va coincer les deux bishos.

--

Ichimaru courrait sans savoir trop comment semer ses poursuivantes. Il espérait qu'elles se fatigueraient avant lui, à force de crier. Tout d'un coup, il vit qu'il était encerclé : face à lui, Ulquiorra courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait -et c'était peut-être le cas- serrant contre lui un tissu blanc plié, probablement un vêtement. Et derrière lui, une dizaine de filles hurlantes et bavantes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, cernés, et cherchant désespérément un moyen de filer. Le quarta trouva. Il éloigna un bras de son précieux trésor, envoya un céro sur les fangirls d'Ichimaru et se précipita dans la brèche ainsi ouverte. Mais Ichimaru avait découvert lui aussi une solution : profitant de la pagaille, il arracha son hakama neuf au numéro quatre qui lui jeta un regard choqué et l'utilisa pour aveugler les fans de l'arrancar, briser le cercle et fuir -sans oublier de se cacher avec le vêtement quand il passa devant les filles avec des appareils photos.

Il y eut un moment de désordre chez les poursuivantes mais elles se reprirent vite et les groupes glaçon torride et sexy albinos se scindèrent et repartirent à la poursuite de leur fantasme, chacunes de leur côté.

--

-Sexy albinos à panthère canon : la manoeuvre a échoué! Il se dirige vers beau serpent!

-Panthère canon à sexy albinos : Ok! On s'occupe de glaçon torride et d'Emo.

--

Les fangirls avaient repris du terrain sur Ichimaru qui détalait en protégeant son corps des attaques photographiques avec le hakama. Il tourna à gauche et s'arrêta, surpris.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Le groupe beau serpent, coincé dans son filer, hurlait à s'en casser la voix à la vue de leur fantasme. Ledit fantasme, surpris par les cris et les flash, pila en croyant qu'il était une nouvelle fois encerclé. Mal lui en prit, puisqu'il se retrouva coincé sous une vague de filles en pleine poussée d'oestrogènes.

-On l'a eu! On l'a eu! Tenez le bien!

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Il est trop beau!

-Ouah, c'est plutôt gros, dis donc!

-Mais lâchez-moi! Lâchez moi! AÏÏEEE! (Gin)

-Filmez, en haut!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Arrêtez! (Gin)

-Ouah, les gros plans qu'on a! Écartez vous!

-T'es trop beau Gin! Faut que j't'embrasse!

-Nooooooooooooooon! (Gin, affolé, cette fois.)

-Mmmmm...

-LAISSEZ MOI RESPIRER! (qui, à votre avis?)

-Mais tu respires, doudou, tu cries, même! Allez, lâche ce hakama! Lâche!

-Et si on le violait?

-A L'AIIIIIIDE!!

-Nake, Suzumushi, intervint une belle voix grave, appartenant à quelqu'un que les fangirls n'avaient pas vu, trop occupées avec Gin.

Et Suzumushi cria, assommant toutes les hystériques. Un grand silence s'installa, agréable aux oreilles de l'aveugle qui s'avança pour dégager Ichimaru de la masse des fille.

-Tousen!

-Ça va? demanda platement l'aveugle. Tiens, c'est quoi ça? Mais c'est... Un hakama! Tu as triché, Ichimaru! Tu avais dit nu! s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

-C'est pas à moi. Je l'ai pris à Ulquiorra (Tousen eut l'air choqué), il y a deux secondes, pour me protéger, alors qu'elles m'attaquaient.

-... (soupir). En tout cas, tu as un tour à finir, maintenant que tu es sauvé. Nu.

-Il y en a d'autres.

-Je me suis débarrassé de tes groupies, alors dépêche toi.

-T... To... Tousen-sama! bégaya une voix émue.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers une fille qui émergeait du tas désordonné de dormeuses.

-Tousen-sama! Je ne pensais pas vous croiser ce soir... Je pensais que vous seriez au calme, à l'abri de l'attaque! fit-elle doucement d'une voix très émue. Je vous aime... Autant j'avais une attirance toute physique pour Gin... Autant... Je vous admire, Tousen-sama! Votre sens de la justice, votre gentillesse, votre sacrifice... Et vous êtes aussi si beau, le blanc vous va si bien!

-Je te laisse avec ta future épouse, Tousen-san! lança Ichimaru, goguenard, avant de tourner les talons.

-Calme toi, jeune fille, tenta l'aveugle, légèrement perturbé par cette attitude adoratrice. Calme toi.

Il mit sa main sur la tête de la fille qui était à genoux devant lui et le regardait comme s'il était un dieu.

-Nora, on était sensées courir après Ichimaru, tu sais? grogna une voix de dessous le tas, alors que la concernée s'évanouissait de plaisir après ce bref contact charnel avec son fantasme.

Grimmjow se rassit sur la chaise d'où il était tombé et remit ses pieds sur la table. Il était à l'abri dans la salle de vidéo-surveillance et riait à gorge déployée. Ulquiorra et Noitora courraient comme des malades, poursuivis par des filles déchaînées. Ichimaru avait même été attrapé! Et le spectacle en avait valu la peine, pensa-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Si cet enfoiré de Tousen n'était pas intervenu... Bah, au moins la tête de l'aveugle avait valu le coup d'oeil, avec la fille à ses genoux!

Oh, oui, il avait bien fait de faire rentrer (sous condition) des fangirls dans Las Noche! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, un flash back sur la campagne de recrutement de Grimmjow et de l'organisation des différentes traques. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous n'en voulez pas trop à Tousen (j'arrive mon amour! XD!).


	4. Préparation de l'attaque

Bonjour et désolée du retard! J'aurais dû poster avant, mais l'unique ordinateur de la maison a été monopolisé par mon petit frère --'. Voilà donc un petit flashback sur comment ces chères fangirls sont entrées dans l'Hueco Mondo et sont au courant pour le gage d'Ichimaru. Une petite pause dans la traque à l'échelle du château. Ce chapitre ressemble un peu au tout premier de la fanfic pour la mise en page : j'espère donc que ça vous plaira et que c'est pas trop le bazar dans la séparation des paragraphes.

Merci pour vos reviews ; j'ai théoriquement répondu à tout le monde dans la mesure du possible. Excusez-moi si je ne l'ai pas fait, ce n'est pas volontaire! Et, merci à Nanamy pour la bêta-lecture!

Au fait, j'ai décidé de faire deux autres chapitres à mon lemon sur Ichimaru x Szayel. Ça va venir très bientôt!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Flashback_

Grimmjow avait longuement réfléchit, au moins une demi-heure. Et il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça : Ichimaru nu dans les couloirs. Et tant pis pour les risques, il avait une vengeance à satisfaire : Gin l'avait forcé à se plier aux désirs de Szayel il y a une semaine. Sa dignité et sa pudeur en avaient beaucoup souffert, mais heureusement, avant que ce soit pire, l'expérience s'était retournée contre le scientifique. Et il avait pu piquer à l'octavo un trousseau de clé du château. De quoi faire entrer discrètement un public pour le gage du shinigami. Et quoi de pire pour un bisho à poil qu'une horde de fangirls? Oh, non, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça, et la pudeur et la dignité du shinigami allaient morfler à leur tour!

--

Soigneusement déguisé avec une veste piquée à Yammi, une perruque blonde d'origine mystérieuse, une écharpe pour cacher son masque, et des lunettes noires, le sexta poussa courageusement la porte du fanclub officiel d'Ichimaru.

-Bonjour, je viens vous proposer un marché qui vous intéressera, lança-t-il timidement aux filles qui le regardaient, intriguées.

-Lequel?

-Ichimaru (suite à un pari) doit faire le tour de Las Noche nu, demain matin vers deux heures. Je vous propose de vous faire entrer dans le château. Sous conditions.

Les mots parvinrent au cerveau des filles : Ichimaru... Nu... Voir...

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

L'espada sursauta et se retint de sortir à toutes jambes. Quelques minutes plus tard, les hormones étant retombées, les filles demandèrent ses conditions et plus de détails.

-Ben... Si vous pouviez amener quelques copines qui aiment Noitora et Ulquiorra, ça ferait pas de mal... Même Szayel, si vous avez en stock. Par contre, faudra éviter de toucher à Aizen, j'ai pas envie de mourir si on découvre que c'est moi, et puis surtout, laissez Grimmjow tranquille!

-Ben, pourquoi?

-Il a assez souffert, le pauvre! répliqua le sexta, tout à fait d'accord avec lui même.

-Ulquiorra, ce sera facile, il y en a ici qui l'aiment... Beaucoup! (elle fit un sourire dément) Noitora ce sera plus dur mais c'est faisable. Szayel, faudrait trouver des qui soient assez maso pour s'introduire dans son labo. Pas facile.

Grimmjow hocha la tête, compréhensif, lui même étant un traumatisé du laboratoire octavien.

-Mais pour ne pas toucher à Grimmjow, ce sera dur, intervint une fille, l'air rêveuse.

-Ah, non, vous allez toutes me le jurer! s'écria le sexta, inquiet. Où avait-il déjà vu cette fille? Elle lui disait quelque chose, quelque chose d'inquiétant.

La fille s'approcha.

-Le sexta est tellement... Canon! Comment peux tu nous priver de lui? Ton visage me dit quelque chose, on s'est déjà rencontré? Mets toi à l'aise!

-On ne s'est jamais rencontrés, je m'en souviendrais. Et je tiens à garder l'anonymat en cas de capture de l'une d'entre vous.

-Je comprends, répondit l'autre en s'approchant, concentrée. Cette voix... Ce visage... Ce parfum, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix exaltée en lui tournant autour.

L'arrancar sentit les problèmes arriver. La fille, il s'en rappelait, maintenant. Elle était de celles qui l'avaient poursuivi dans le château, suite à une initiative de Szayel (un plan foireux, selon le numéro six).

-Grimmjow! hurla-t-elle en lui arrachant ses lunettes et sa perruque. C'est toi!! Oh oui! Tu es venu nous voir! Mon amouuuuuuuuur!

Il y eut un très bref instant de calme, et puis la tempête se déchaîna. La moitié des filles se mirent à crier hystériquement. Grimmjow vit un cercle de fans bavantes se refermer vers lui ; il fonça vers la porte au travers des filles, l'ouvrit à la volée et se précipita dehors. Ensuite (sans doute l'instinct félin), avisant un arbre, il grimpa dedans et s'y accrocha de toutes ses griffes, ou plutôt, du mieux qu'il pu.

Il y eut encore quelques minutes de pagaille, durant lesquelles quelques unes des filles tentèrent de le rejoindre, puis les filles qui étaient restées calmes maîtrisèrent les autres :

-Laissez-le parler! Vous vous rendez pas compte : il nous offre la possibilité de rentrer dans le château pour voir Ichimaru entièrement nu, de prendre des photos de lui, et même de Noitora et Ulquiorra!! C'est une occasion à ne pas manquer!

Les hystériques se calmèrent.

-Tu peux nous aider à préparer tout ça? A moins qu'Ulquiorra ait l'habitude de se balader dans les couloirs à deux heures du matin, il faudra trouver un moyen de le faire sortir.

-Ok, répondit Grimmjow, méfiant. Mais je ne tiens pas tellement à me faire...

-Grimmjow? intervint une fille. On te laisse descendre, mais...

-Mais?

-Tu m'embrasses!

-Pas question la naine!

-Oh si... Et avec la langue!

Le regard affamé de la fille fut trop pour le sexta. Il glissa en arrière, dégringolant de sa branche, évanoui. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était allongé, sur un matela, une tripotée de fans au regard inquiet le regardant en lui posant des questions sur son état de santé, s'il voulait un verre d'eau, s'il n'avait pas trop chaud, ...

-Ça ira, grommela le sexta, un peu honteux, mais plus rassuré par l'attitude des groupies.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Szayel supportait ses fraccions. S'ils étaient comme ça, c'était plutôt agréable. Surtout les dix premières minutes.

--

-Bon. On a fait les groupes. Chacun a sa cible, panthère canon coordonne le tout et file un coup de main si nécessaire. Si tout se passe bien, on aura attrapé toutes les cibles et tout le monde pourra en profiter. On a réunit suffisamment de talkie-walkie, de l'explosif, des filets... Mouais, on a tout!

--

-Il faut un nom de code pour Grimmjow, un truc pas trop clair mais mémorisable facilement : donc "beau gosse bleu", c'est pas bon.

-On a qu'à l'appeler Harry Potter!

-Euh??... Tu peux me dire le point commun entre Grimmjow et Harry Potter? Parce qu'à première vue, il n'y en a pas.

-Ben, en fait, ils sont tous les deux toujours aussi décoiffés, quelque soit le nombre de fois ou ils passent la main dans leur cheveux.

-...

--

-Plus dur, Tousen! Parce que "prix nobel de la paix", c'est trop long et trop évident, "bel aveugle" c'est trop facile. "Justice" aussi.

-"Enfoiré", suggera Grimmjow. Ou "Coincé".

-Non, fit une fille d'un air désapprobateur.

-Je sais! s'exclama une brune d'un air surexcité. On n'a qu'à l'appeler "Zorro"! Pour la justice, et le côté sombre, aussi! Ça au moins, c'est pas clair et facile à retenir!

-Ne touche pas à Tousen-sama! hurla une groupie en tentant d'étrangler celle qui avait parlé.

-C'est bon lâche-la, j'ai une autre idée, qui devrait te plaire, celle-la! Dans un jeu de tarot, la justice est la huitième carte, non? Pourquoi on ne l'appellerait pas "Huitième" ou "Huitième carte"? Ou encore, l'octa ou un dérivé du chiffre huit?

-Va pour "Huitième", soupira la fille qui avait eut des pulsions strangulatoires.

L'arrancar la regarda bizarrement ; elle devait être bien attaquée comme fille. Voyant qu'elle était observée, elle le regarda à son tour et lui dit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres :

-L'un de mes couples yaoi préféré, c'est toi avec Tousen. _So sexy, so hot!_

-Oui, elle était vraiment attaquée, se dit le sexta en décalant de quelques mètres de la folle.

--

-Allez, décide toi! Sexy albinos _ou_ glaçon torride! Tu peux pas te dédoubler!

-Et c'est vraiment dommage, soupira la groupie, le coeur brisé entre ses deux fantasmes.

--

-Bon, alors Grimmjow nous ouvre la porte pour huit heures du soir. A ce moment là, on entrera par petits groupes, ceux prévus au départ. Beau serpent et sexy albinos se mettront sur le chemin de Gin, là et là, annonça une grande brune qui coordonnait les opérations en montrant une carte de Las Noche. Attention aux Tres chiffras!

-Et là il y a des pièges de Szayel, intervint le sexta en montrant un couloir sur la carte.

La fille entoura la zone en rouge et fit une flèche pour montrer comment contourner les pièges.

-Panthère canon se tiendra prêt à agir ici. Ce groupe aura plusieurs talkie-walkie au cas où il faudrait qu'il se sépare en deux ou trois petits groupes afin d'aider. Lesdits sous-groupes seront nommés PC1, PC2 et PC3. En plus de Gin, il y aura du monde de réveillé, alors attention! En plus d'Ulquiorra et Noitora, Szayel est très souvent derrière un écran la nuit. Il se peut qu'il capte nos conversations et qu'il essaie de nous voir à travers les caméras! De plus, Aizen et Tousen seront sans doute en train d'admirer les performances d'Ichimaru derrière un écran, il faudra se méfier d'eux s'ils interviennent!

-Vous n'avez pas un Tousen-fan-club? s'enquit Grimmjow, intéressé.

-Si on fait encore un autre groupe spécialisé on va être trop nombreuses, et on va se faire repérer trop vite! C'est dommage, je sais. Enfin bon. Si Aizen ou Tousen font mine de vous attaquer, essayez la technique n°3 de défense : "Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me signer un autographe, s'il-vous-plaît?" Au moins, il y aura l'avantage de la surprise... (elle soupira).

-Tu crois vraiment que Tousen acceptera de signer un autographe? interrogea une voix sceptique.

-En braille, pourquoi pas?

-Quel est le surnom d'Aizen, déjà?

-Mégalo. S'il est dans le coin et que vous avez peur de le vexer (tout le monde n'est pas suicidaire, ici), M.R.. Pour mèche rebelle. Tout le monde retiendra?

-Oui.

-Groupe Sab, vous avez tout votre matériel? De quoi attirer Ulquiorra, Noitora et tout et tout?

-Oui, répondirent quatre filles, l'air sérieuses.

-C'est quoi ce groupe là? interrogea une rousse. Tu ne nous en as pas parlé tout à l'heure!

-Le groupe Sab, c'est pour "sabotage". C'est un groupe un peu à part, qui s'occupera entre autres de porter son coli à Ulquiorra et son message à Noitora. Vous n'aurez aucun contact avec elles, et elles n'enverront quasiment pas de messages pour ne pas se faire repérer. Seul panthère canon lui enverra des messages. Le groupe de l'ombre,quoi!

-Vous êtes sûres de votre coup? s'inquiéta Grimmjow.

Il faut dire que ces filles semblaient des fangirls comme les autres.

-Pas de souci! On appartient au fanclub d'Ukitake, alors...

--

-C'est qui Ronflex et son bébé?

-C'est Stark et sa fraccion, Lilinette.

-Et Félin d'amour?

-C'est toi, Grimmjow.

-Ah, NON! Pas de surnom idiot!

-Bon, ok, on va changer!

--

-Grimmjow, tu peux descendre de cette armoire, s'il te plaît? J'ai besoin que tu t'approches du plan.

-J'ai l'habitude d'être en hauteur. Et puis, j'ai horreur qu'on me bave dessus! s'énerva le sexta en montrant une dizaine de filles qui le regardaient d'un air attendri.

-... (soupir).

--

-Bon. Terreur des numéros, ça te va?

-Mouais. Rien d'autre?

- Sinon, on a : Défoncé de service, Tête brûlée, Fêlé viril, ...

-Roi de l'espada, t'y a pas pensé?

-On garde Fêlé de la cafetière, chuchota la fille, quand Grimmjow eut tourné les talons.

--

-Oh fait, à qui appartient la culotte qu'on va envoyer à Ulquiorra?

-Personne, on l'a acheté pour l'occasion. Parce qu'il y a eu de la bagarre dans le groupe beau glaçon quand on a demandé une volontaire.

-Personne ne voulait?

-Oh, si. Mais on ne pouvait pas faire tenir une quinzaine de culottes dans le colis ; on a donc décidé de ne pas faire de jalouses.

--

-Filet? Ok! Ordi? Ok! Caméra et appareil photo? Ok! Tenue de camouflage? Ok!

-Je crois qu'on a tout. On y va!


	5. Dispute, riposte, et marchand de sable

**Disclaimer :** je le refais, il n'est pas à jour --'! Bleach ne m'appartient pas, je torture juste les persos de Tite Kubo. La plupart des idées sont à moi, le délire aussi, mais le passage avec Shinzo vient d'un com de Youkar qui m'avait fait vraiment rire. Vous devriez vous rappeler, en bon fan de Gin, les propriétés de Shinzo. La fin du passage avec le placard vient d'une fic impliquant Nanamy, Anders Andrew et Chibi-Kyouki, j'aimais beaucoup l'idée. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié quelqu'un.

Merci aux 6 revieweuses que j'ai déjà remercié, je pense n'avoir oublié personne.

La suite, donc. On retrouve nos amis les bêtes, euh, les espadas, et le nudiste occasionnel.

* * *

Noitora courrait comme jamais, appelant la seule créature au monde susceptible de bien vouloir l'aider :

-Teslaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Noityyyyyyyyyyyy! (filles hystériques)

-A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiide!

Il tourna dans un couloir et soudain, un espoir :

-Pas touche à Noitora-sama! hurla Tesla en sautant sur la fille qui était la plus proche de son idole, tel le brave petit fraccion qu'il était.

Les autres filles durent contourner les deux combattants qui tombèrent au sol, faisant gagner quelques secondes à l'espada.

-Joly smiley à panthère canon : l'abonné à Tps nous attaque! Il a en a eu une!

-Panthère canon à joli smiley : Bien reçu! PC1 se dirige vers vous! Tenez-vous prêtes!

-Joly smiley à panthère canon : Bien reçu!

Noitora reprenait espoir. Il avait une poursuivante de moins et il avait repris de l'avance. S'il pouvait rejoindre le labo à Szayel et s'y enfermer...

-Maintenant!

Le quinta leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un filet qui s'abattait sur lui. Et le cloua au sol.

-On l'a eu! On l'a eu! crièrent ses poursuivantes.

Les filles du groupe PC1 (car c'étaient elles) préparèrent les caméras et appareils photos, et commencèrent à immortaliser Noitora essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte des filles.

-Putainputainputain! jurait l'espada en sentant ses vêtements partir en lambeaux.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

--

Tousen avait décidé de suivre Ichimaru, au moins un temps, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres groupies sur son chemin. Il essayait donc de rattraper l'albinos qui avait pris de l'avance sur lui, quand il sentit un reiatsu pas très bien dissimulé au dessus de lui. Il bondit et retrouva Gin qui s'était caché là.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Chhhhh!! souffla l'autre, mi-furieux, mi-apeuré.

Il montra du doigt un groupe de filles qui étaient en embuscade au prochain couloir.

-Elles m'attendent. J'ai faillit ne pas m'en apercevoir! pesta-t-il devant les groupies qui lui faisaient perdre son temps. Si jamais il tardait trop, il risquait de croiser Loly ou Menoly dans le couloir, et il serait bon pour que tout l'Hueco Mondo pense qu'il avait des pulsions nudistes.

-Je vois, répondit l'aveugle.

-Ah bon? C'est nouveau, ça! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien réfléchi, ajouta-t-il sans laisser le temps à l'aveugle de répliquer, quelqu'un m'a vendu. C'est pas possible autrement. Et comme il n'y avait que toi et Aizen au courant, les suspects sont limités!

-Quelqu'un aurait pu écouter à la porte.

-Oui, mais pas les faire entrer dans le château! Il n'y a pas grand monde qui a les clés! Et à part nous, il n'y a que Szayel!

- Szayel aurait voulut se venger de toi? Il est suffisamment fou pour ça, non? demanda Tousen.

-Sans doute. Mais je trouve que tu as bien insisté pour que je fasse ce gage. Et c'est très suspect, tu vois, pour un aveugle.

L'aveugle en question allait rétorquer mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une quinzaine de filles qui titubaient légèrement, comme si elles venaient de se réveiller.

-Mais c'est le groupe Sexy Albinos! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

-Yo, panthère canon. Ben, vous voyez, ça avait marché. Il s'est arrêté net sous le filet où beau serpent était coincé, et on lui a sauté dessus. Le bonheur! On l'avait, il était entièrement nu, on pouvait le tripoter comme on voulait...

-Et?

-Et là, il y a Tousen qui est intervenu. Il a fait crier son zampakutô, et comme on a été assommées, on n'a pas pu se faire Ichimaru, regretta la fille.

-Et après ya Nora qui a fait sa déclaration à son grand amour. Ichimaru n'est pas passé par ici? intervint une brune, l'air fatiguée.

-Non.

-Merde, il a dû se planquer quelque part. Mais, tant que j'y pense, tout à l'heure, quand on a eu notre sexy ex-capitaine, pourquoi il a crié? On aurait dit qu'il avait mal...

Une fille rougit et rit, gênée.

-C'est qu'en fait... J'ai voulu vérifier si une autre partie de l'anatomie de Gin avait les mêmes propriétés que son zampakutô, Shinzo.

Silence.

-Noooon?? murmura une grande, incrédule. Et verdict?

Ichimaru fusilla inutilement du regard Tousen qui semblait tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse, comme toutes les fangirls en bas.

-C'est pas élastique.

Un grand rire suivit sa réponse.

-Mais je suis sûre qu'à un autre moment... continua la fille.

-Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il a crié! _Oh my God! _s'écria une fille qui se tenait les côtes de rire.

-Ça doit faire mal, commenta Tousen sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-La ferme, riposta Gin, furieux. Et comment je fais, moi, avec ces folles en dessous? Et si tu descendais t'en occuper?

-Si tu me pousses, je révèle ta présence, chuchota l'aveugle.

--

Szayel sourit d'un air méprisant et appuya sur un bouton. Un cero partit et dégomma les filles qui étaient sur Noitora. Les autres eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter.

-Szayel-Apporo aux cervelles de moineau près de Noitora : vous croyiez vraiment que je n'allais rien faire? Vous êtes dans une zone piégée. Vos petits cerveaux ont-ils bien reçu l'information?

Il coupa la communication et rit en voyant le numéro cinq essayer de se dégager du filet. Il avait un peu attendu avant d'enclencher le piège, juste pour le voir se faire déshabiller. Ça lui apprendra à reconnaître un génie à sa juste valeur. Puis, remarquant un détail ridicule, le scientifique ralluma le micro et lança :

-Szayel-Apporo aux malpolies prises dans mon filet : vous pouvez ranger votre couteau suisse, vous n'arriverez à rien. Ce filet a pu retenir Noitora et son zampakutô pendant une heure, alors ce n'est pas vos petits canifs qui vont vous aider.

-Beau serpent à porcinet : ça te dirait d'aller te faire...

-Non, coupa l'octavo. Par contre, si vous pouviez arrêter de vous agiter... Les cobayes blessés peuvent fausser les expériences.

-Enfoiré de mes...

-Beau serpent! Ne répondez pas à la provocation, on va vous tirer de là! PC1 à toutes les panthères : Pinky réplique avec ses pièges! Le groupe joli smiley est hors jeu! Je répète : joli smiley est hors jeu!

-Bien reçu! A toutes : faites attention aux pièges de Szayel! Il contre-attaque! Aux intéressées : lancez le marchand de sable! Je répète : lancez le marchand de sable!

--

Szayel ne voyait pas du tout ce que pouvait être, ou qui pouvait être "marchand de sable" . Il se le demandait encore, surveillant tous les groupes d'envahisseuses possible lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de son laboratoire. Surpris, et curieux de savoir qui ça pouvait être, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

-Szayel-Apporo-sama?

L'octavo resta éberlué pendant quelques secondes. Face à lui, quatre filles se tenaient là, le regardant avec des yeux éperdus d'admiration. Elles avaient toutes des couettes attachées avec des noeuds roses, et l'une d'entre elles tenait un bouquet de roses de la même couleur que les cheveux du scientifique, et une autre avait un énorme paquet cadeau.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolées si nous vous dérangeons, mais nous avons voulu profiter de cette occasion unique pour offrir un petit quelque chose au génie le plus kawaï de l'Hueco Mondo. Vous nous feriez un très grand honneur en acceptant.

Elle lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs, l'air angoissé qu'il refuse.

-S'il vous plaît, Szayel-Apporo-sama, supplia celle qui tenait le cadeau. Si nous dérangeons, nous vous promettons de repartir tout de suite, et de quitter Las Noche sans faire d'histoires. Mais acceptez, s'il vous plaît, nous sommes venues rien que pour vous!

-Vous n'allez pas rester devant la porte, entrez! invita l'octavo qui se remettait de sa surprise.

-Oh, merci, Szayel-Apporo-sama! Vous êtes si poli!

Ainsi, il avait ses fans, pensa le numéro huit, flatté et surpris. Au moins, les cobayes venaient à domicile, comme les pizzas.

-Comment avez-vous eu le courage (l'impudence pensa-t-il) d'entrer dans Las Noche?

-On voulait vous voir, répondirent en coeur les filles.

-Vous sortez si peu souvent, vous êtes si occupé que l'on ne vous voit jamais. On comprend, bien sûr, vous vous occupez de la défense de Las Noche et de perfectionner les armées d'Aizen. Ça demande du temps, compléta l'une d'elles.

-Vous avez raison, soupira Szayel. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je suis flatté que vous soyez venues exprès pour moi. Et j'aime beaucoup ces fleurs, minauda-t-il en prenant le bouquet de roses et en le respirant. Mais comment avez-vous pu entrer et passer entre mes pièges?

-On nous a fait promettre de garder le secret, risqua la fille qui tenait le cadeau.

-Oh, répliqua le scientifique d'un air très triste, c'est que l'on risque de m'accuser. Il n'y a pas grand-monde qui a les clés du château, vous savez. Seules les personnes importantes en ont.

-Szayel-Apporo-sama, couina la plus grande des quatre, les larmes aux yeux. Ils vous accuseraient?

-Oui, et je...

Le numéro huit s'arrêta de parler, sentant le sol tanguer sous ses pieds. Sa vision se troubla, et il tomba endormi.

-Sab à panthère canon : le marchand de sable est passé. Je répète : le marchand de sable est passé. On s'occupe de beau serpent! annonça d'une voix froide la fille qui avait amené le bouquet de fleurs.

-Panthère canon à Sab : beau travail! Faites ce que vous pouvez pour beau serpent.

Les filles abandonnèrent le scientifique dans un placard, attaché avec les gros noeuds roses des couettes, et se penchèrent sur l'ordinateur.

--

Ulquiorra fonçait vers le placard 38. Il allait l'atteindre quand il dut se baisser pour éviter un cero qui venait de sa droite. Suivit de quelques autres, dont un qui explosa le placard visé, réduisant en cendres le hakama qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Le quarta, d'ordinaire calme et silencieux hurla quelques jurons à l'intention d'un scientifique qui pratiquait l'homosexualité en uke et de ses pièges imbéciles qui non seulement se déclenchaient sur lui mais aussi ne touchaient pas les groupies. Les filles avaient gagné du terrain, mais l'une d'elle s'arrêta net, surprise par la voix d'Ulquiorra (oh, rareté!) et son langage coloré.

--

-Non, c'est pas là, on a faillit avoir Emo, murmura la tête de file du groupe Sab.

-Ce bouton là, peut-être?

--

-Plutôt que passer ta colère sur moi, trouve plutôt quelque chose d'intelligent à faire, s'agaça Tousen face aux accusations injustes de Gin.

Ichimaru allait répondre lorsque les poutres sur lesquelles ils se cachaient s'effondrèrent, les faisant tomber à moins d'une dizaine de mètres des fangirls.

-Giiiiiiiiiiiiin!

-Ichimaru! Pour ton tour du château c'est dans l'autre sens! cria l'aveugle au nudiste qui s'était remis à courir, poursuivit par le groupe sexy albinos.

-Enfoiré! hurla l'autre pour toute réponse.

--

-Non, c'est pas là non plus. Il aurait pas un mode d'emploi de ses pièges, par hasard, cet arrancar croisé barbie? On va finir par tuer quelqu'un.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu n.n!

J'ai remarqué un truc. Le crack, j'ai commencé timidement, doucement, et de plus en plus, lentement mais sûrement, ça devient du nawak. La preuve, ce que je fais dire à Tousen dans ce chapitre : des menaces, lui? Mais je deviens folle, XD! Le crack, ça a fait craquer l'auteur --'.


	6. On l'a eu! Et autres surprises

Kikoooo! Me revoilà, encore une fois, pour un autre chapitre de cet saga où les beaux bishos de Las Noche semblent condamnés à se balader à poil. Et pas que suite à des paris, lol!

Donc, new chapter. La fin de cette fic se profile lentement à l'horizon. En attendant, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Je suis restée bloquée avec Tousen, et aussi sur le "cas" d'Ulquiorra. Mais j'ai fini par triompher de ces obstacles, et je vais même répondre à certaines questions que quelques unes d'entre vous se posaient. Merci à toutes vos reviews, ça m'encourage et me motive pour écrire la suite!

**Isram : ** Je n'ai pas répondu à ta deuxième review (je suis une feignasse, je sais --') mais elle m'a fait très plaisir! En fait c'est en la lisant que j'ai eu un déclic pour continuer la fic et d'un coup, j'ai eu les idées qui me manquaient. Encore merci!

**Didie :** Merci pour tes deux reviews! Moi aussi je trouve qu'Aizen est pas mal, même si j'irai pas lui sauter dessus (il me manque le côté suicidaire n.n ). Pour "Expérience ratée?" Vi je fais des Gin gentils (sauf dans mes cracks). En fait les lemons bien sanglants ne sont pas trop mon genre d'écriture (même si j'en lis de temps en temps), et celui là était quand même un peu "glauque" à mon goût (du mal à l'écrire). Voilà pourquoi j'écris pas trop Ichimaru en "sérieux". Par contre, je continuerai à écrire d'autres lemons, dès que j'ai l'inspiration (probablement un autre Tousen/Grimmjow).

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? s'exclama Grimmjow à voix haute.

En effet, tous les pièges de Szayel se déclenchaient, les uns après les autres, comme si quelqu'un appuyait au hasard sur les touches. Le sexta roula de sa chaise en voyant un cero exploser un placard devant Ulquiorra, et il dut se relever, ce qu'il fit en s'essuyant les yeux et se tenant les côtes de rire. Un filet s'abattit sur Tesla, toujours en grande lutte contre une fille déterminée, et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux suspendus à quelques mètres du sol, essayant tant bien que mal de continuer la bataille.

Un trou s'ouvrit juste aux pieds de Noitora qui l'évita de justesse. Furieux, il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre en regardant par terre, ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas une vingtaines de flèches spirituelles type Quincy qui lui fonçaient dessus. Les vêtements de l'espada, qui étaient déjà bien entamés n'y résistèrent pas et le numéro 6 eut droit à une vue en contre plongée du quinta nu. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche dans l'expression de sentiments que je laisserai à l'imagination de mes lecteurs.

--

-Vous ne lui courrez pas après? demanda Tousen au groupe de filles qui étaient restées sur place, commentant la course d'un air amusé ou blasé.

-Oh! Non. Par contre, si Grimmjow pointe le bout de son nez, on testera son endurance.

L'aveugle lutta contre l'envie de leur proposer d'aller leur chercher le sexta (qu'en dirait Aizen-sama?) et les interrogea sur ce qu'elles comptaient faire si par hasard elles attrapaient Gin.

-Si elles l'attrapent? (elle rit doucement) Il va se faire tripoter par toutes ses fans (environ une trentaine de filles) et se faire photographier sous toutes les coutures à poil. Normalement c'est tout.

-Tu oublies qu'il va se faire embrasser, baver dessus, voire même violer par toutes, ricana une autre.

-Ça risque d'être dur pour lui, il a déjà failli se faire castrer, gloussa une troisième.

-Qui vous a fait entrer? Et qui vous a dit qu'il faisait son gage? insista le shinigami.

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment?

-Il pense que c'est moi, regretta Tousen.

-Pas de bol. On peut pas te dire, désolée.

Soudain, la radio crachota :

-Glaçon torride à panthère canon : On a toujours pas attrapé Emo. Il est endurant cet enfoiré! Un cero a détruit son troisième placard! On a besoin d'aide!

-PC2 à glaçon torride : On va vous aider! On va le cerner avant le placard numéro 25!

-Ulquiorra va se faire avoir, commenta une petite brune, l'air contente. J'aurais dû aller dans le groupe glaçon torride. Je peux les rejoindre?

-Oui, on a plus besoin de beaucoup d'effectifs maintenant que Gin s'est sauvé de l'autre côté.

Tousen sembla reprendre conscience qu'il était au milieu d'envahisseurs fous à neutraliser.

-Désolé, jeunes filles, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vous balader comme ça dans le château. Vous en perturbez la tranquillité.

-Mais, non attends! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça on n'a rien fait! C'est injuste!

-Nake, ...?

-Tu peux nous signer un autographe avant, s'il te plaît? (Tousen se tourna vers elle, surpris par la demande pour le moins étrange)

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! brailla une fille en sautant sur le shinigami qui avait baissé sa garde.

-?? ... !!

-A L'ATTAQUE!

Et le pauvre aveugle se retrouva en pleine lutte intense contre un groupe de filles déterminées à le neutraliser.

-Lâche ce zampakutô, lâche! Lâche, j'ai dit! Lââââche! grognait l'une d'elle en tirant sur Suzumushi, que l'ex-capitaine ne voulait pas abandonner. Mais il finit par céder, et, se retrouvant les mains plus ou moins libres, tenta le tout pour le tout :

-Hado n°33 : sokatsui!

Les groupies volèrent en piaillant, et le shinigami se releva avec difficultés. Plus loin, la fille qui tenait son zampakutô était indemne et regardait l'objet d'un air pensif.

-Hmm... Je suis sûre que le Tousen-fan-club donnerait cher pour avoir ceci...

-Rends-moi ça, jeune fille.

-Oh, non. C'est une pièce unique.

Voyant que l'aveugle allait se rapprocher, elle tourna les talons et partit en courant, quelques unes des autres membres du groupe PC1 la suivant.

-Hé! Attendez! cria Tousen avant de se lancer à leur poursuite.

-PC1 à toutes! PC1 à toutes! Nous quittons Las Noche! Je répète : nous quittons Las Noche! Nous avons fini notre travail et Huitième nous poursuit!

-PC3 à PC1 : Pourquoi il vous poursuit?

-On a eu son zampakutô! Et on veut garder cette pièce rare! /se baisse pour éviter un tir de kidô/ Mais il est pas d'accord.

- Tu m'étonnes... Bonne chance!

-Mârchiiii!

--

Dans son abri équipé audiovisuel, Grimmjow était encore une fois tombée de sa chaise. Il riait à gorge déployée, aux anges que Tousen, ce trouble-fête plus fort que lui, soit lui aussi victime des fangirls. Même si ici, les rôles étaient inversés.

--

Ulquiorra arrivait en vue du placard 25. Serait-ce _enfin_ le bon? Il était temps, ce qui restait de son hakama était sur le point de l'abandonner. Il tendit la main vers la porte, une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux, et s'apprêta à ouvrir lorsqu'un filet s'abattit sur lui, le clouant au sol.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!

-On l'a! On l'a! On l'a! On l'a! On l'a! On l'a! On l'a! hurla une petite blonde en dansant sur place.

Les filles encerclèrent le filet, un sourire dément et affamé aux lèvres. Ulquiorra avait la tête d'un condamné à mort qui découvre que la chaise électrique est mal réglée. Les filles se mirent à commenter ce qu'elles voyaient, tout doucement, comme si elles n'y croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-_Oh my god!_ Il a de ces abdos... murmura une groupie en dévorant le prisonnier du regard.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à lui enlever ce qui cache encore son corps de rêve.

-Oh oui, j'attends ça depuis longtemps, chuchota une grande maigre, une main sur la bouche.

-J'ai envie de lécher ton tatouage, Ulquiorra d'amour, lança d'une voix sourde une brune au regard légèrement pervers.

-A... Attendez! Vous n'allez pas me... bredouilla le numéro quatre d'une voix paniquée.

Un silence religieux accompagna ses paroles.

-On aurait dû emmener un magnétophone, lança à voix haute une fangirl apparemment moins touchée que les autres. C'est tellement choupi sa voix toute timide.

Elles parurent se réveiller et se remirent à parler normalement. La minute "musée" (on touche à rien et on admire en silence) était passée.

-Bon, allez! On lui retire son short. Oui Ulquiorra, ton short, parce qu'on ne peut plus appeler ça un hakama. C'est trop court, et trop sexy. Et comme c'est tout déchiré, il faut que tu l'enlèves, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh oui!

-Bouge pas, imbécile, tu ne t'échapperas pas, quoi que tu fasses! Et puis, la corne sur ton casque, c'est super canon, mais ça se coince facilement dans les filets, le gronda une petite blonde qui était à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de trop s'agiter.

Malgré sa peur, l'espada trouva le courage de fusiller du regard l'humaine qui l'avait traité d'imbécile.

-Kya! hurla cette dernière, retrouvant là le quarta qui la faisait tant craquer et qu'elle embrassa à travers les mailles.

-Hé! Laisse le nous aussi! Il faut qu'on le sorte, alors attend un peu!

-Ok. De toute façon, j'ai réussi qu'à emballer le filet, rétorqua la blonde en s'essuyant les lèvres.

Une de ses assaillantes glissa la main à travers les mailles et saisit le bout de tissu encore intact sur Ulquiorra. L'arrancar essaya sans succès de la faire lâcher, et dans un bruit de déchirement, il se retrouva nu.

-Ah, mais non, te cache pas!

-On le sort du filet! Comme ça on pourra le tenir et le voir entièrement!

-Et le tripoter, et d'ailleurs, Ulkiki, tu as utilisé le gel douche à la mangue que je t'ai envoyé? Je vais vérifier si tu en as le goût, maintenant! s'exclama une fille avec une lueur légèrement obscène dans les yeux.

-Noooooooooooon! Pas ça! craqua le quarta.

--

-Et ce bouton là?

-Non, tu viens de faire s'effondrer un couloir, marmonna la chef du groupe, agacée.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers l'armoire où était Szayel, l'ouvrit, retira le baillon du scientifique furieux qui s'était réveillé, et lui demanda :

-Comment désamorce-t-on les pièges filets?

-Comme si j'allais te dire ça, cervelle de poule mongolienne!

-Alors rendors toi, s'énerva la brune en écrasant le bouquet-piège sur la figure du scientifique qui fut forcé de respirer une autre dose de produit.

Elle revint vers les autres et déclara :

-Encore quelques essais, et après on voit à le faire parler!

-Comment? interrogea la petite blonde du groupe. On le torture?

-Oui, répondit la leader avec un sourire diabolique. J'ai entendu parler d'une certaine peluche Grimmjow qui ne résistera pas longtemps à nos tests de solidité.

--

Grimmjow suffoquait de rire en voyant son pire ennemi entre les mains de son pire cauchemar.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, Grimmjow, intervint une voix calme dans son dos.

-Hahahaha... Ha... A... Aizen! sursauta le sexta en se retournant, brutalement calmé.

--

Ulquiorra avait été sorti du filet et était solidement maintenu par les filles. Le carrelage par terre allait bientôt être entièrement recouvert par la salive et les saignements de nez.

- T'es trop canon à poil Ulkiki!

-Oh mon dieu! Oui, tu es exactement comme dans mes fantasmes!

L'Ulkiki en question se débattait comme un beau diable, paniqué à l'idée de se faire violer par ces folles, et finit par envoyer un cero sur ses ravisseuses.

-Merde! Mais retenez-le!

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, le quarta réussit à se dégager et à se remettre à courir, entièrement nu.

--

-Tu as l'air déçu, Grimmjow.

-Humff.

-Ah, et on dirait que Kaname va réussir à récupérer son zampakutô, commenta Aizen, amusé par le visage agacé de l'autre.

--

La fille courrait en poussant des cris de joie, brandissant Suzumushi comme un trophée.

-Yaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa!

-Ahoo! s'écria d'un ton contrarié Wonderwyce en surgissant de nulle part pour s'agripper à ses jambes. La groupie s'affala par terre et glissa sur quelques mètres, le blondinet s'accrochant à elle comme une moule à son rocher. Deux des autres filles furent entraînées dans la chute et Tousen parvint à arracher son précieux zampakutô des mains de sa ravisseuse.

-Merci, Wonderwyce, dit-il en se tournant vers son protégé.

-Kawaïïïïï! s'égosillèrent les filles en voyant le petit arrancar.

-T'es trop mignon comme tout, gagatisa l'une d'elles en lui sautant dessus pour lui faire un câlin, bientôt rejointe par toute la bande qui avait maintenant oublié Tousen.

-Ahoohhh, balbutia le petit blond qui commençait à étouffer sous l'étreinte et le poids des fangirls.

--

-Et aucun groupe de fille ne t'a poursuivi? demanda Aizen au sexta alors qu'ils regardaient silencieusement Kaname en train d'essayer de sauver son protégé en donnant de grands coups de Suzumushi dans les groupies.

-Elles m'ont peut être pas trouvé, souligna Grimmjow. J'étais pas dans ma chambre.

--

-Elles font quoi le groupe Sab? C'est pas en jouant là-dedans à pierre-feuille-ciseau qu'on va pouvoir attraper Gin, s'impatienta une fille du groupe beau serpent qui commençait à avoir des crampes.

* * *

Retour d'Aizen et départ de Noitora. J'espère que vous avez aimé n.n. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui est réservé à Grimmjow, je me tate encore. Wonderwyce survivra, c'est sûr (Tousen me tuerait --'). Par contre, Ichimaru et Ulquiorra, malgré le fait que j'ai déjà décidé votre fin, il y a de la marge d'ici là donc il peut vous arriver des trucs. Ayez confiance...

Quand je suis revenue d'Alsace, j'ai vu que le site avait changé. Dont une sorte de diagramme qui indique de quel pays viennent les lecteurs et la fréquentation par jour des fics. Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais moi qui adooore les statistiques, je suis servie. Je tiens donc à faire un petit coucou à mes lecteurs belges, suisses et canadiens!


	7. Torture, maladresse et capture

Bonjour tout le monde! Ravie de vous revoir. Et désolée de vous avoir fait un peu attendre ; comme le précédent chapitre, celui-ci a été dur à écrire. Mais je me suis bien amusée quand même! La fin de la fanfiction approche à grands pas, je dirais trois chapitre maximum et les fangirls seront parties. Mais je vais faire un petit épilogue, histoire de voir ce qu'ont fait les filles avec leur trophées, qui a payé les pots cassés, si Ichimaru doit refaire un tour, etc, vous voyez le genre de détails! D'ailleurs, si il y a un truc que vous n'avez pas compris, dîtes-le moi, j'insérerais une explication (ou une description d'Ulquiorra nu, au choix, XD!).

Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Ça me motive pour écrire la suite.

**ringo-chii :** Merci pour ta review! Les fangirls sont des filles comme toutes les autres, seulement, leurs hormones les travaillant à la vue de certains stimulis (Ulquiorra à moitié nu, par exemple) les rendent très dangereuses, et très endurantes (voir mon autre fic sur Grimmjow pour une description complète par Szayel). Aizen est tranquille au moins pour ce chapitre là. Après, qui sait n.n?

**Didie :** Merci pour ta longue review! Je ne sais pas si Aizen se rince l'œil (de toute manière il peut se repasser les enregistrements, hein, pas d'illusions!) mais en tout cas j'imagine bien aussi la conversation : Aizen (parle). Grimmjow (Hmm.). Aizen (parle) G(humhum). C'est vrai qu'elles sont partageuses, ces fangirls! Mais elles n'ont pas encore rattrapé leurs bishos et donc l'union fait la force! On se retrouve pour le partage lol... Szayel n'avait pas trop intérêt à s'allier à elles puisqu'il risque de payer (encore une fois) les pots cassés. Et puis, pour l'instant, dans cette fic, il ne veut que travailler n.n! /grand sourire innocent/

Je travaille mes lemons. J'ai un peu de mal à trouver un couple, et j'hésite un peu. Mais je vais peut-être encore mettre en ligne un Tousen x Grimmjow et réunir tous mes yaoi impliquant ce couple en une seule fic.

* * *

-"PC1 à toutes : Huitième nous a eu! On est mortes vaillamment au combat!" marmonna la leader du sous-groupe vaincu par Tousen, qui était étalé un peu partout dans le couloir.

Ce dernier venait de vérifier que son protégé respirait encore, et il essayait d'échapper à son étreinte affectueuse mais pieuvresque.

-"Merci pour tout, Wonderwyce. Sans toi j'aurais eu du mal à récupérer Suzumushi. J'espère que tu n'es pas blessé?" demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la tête de l'arrancar pour le repousser, dans un geste qui était quand même affectueux.

-"Ahooo," répondit négativement le blondinet en jetant un regard reconnaissant et admiratif à son idole qui venait de le sauver.

-"Viens, on va retrouver Aizen-sama!"

--

-"Mes condoléances, toutes les PC!

-Ici beau serpent : Et nous?

-Groupe Sab à PC1, PC3 et beau serpent : On va essayer de faire parler Pinky. Prenez patience!"

--

-"Alors Szayel, il va bien falloir que tu parles!" gronda la brune qui dirigeait le groupe Sab.

-"Essaye toujours si ça t'amuse, groupie sans cervelle."

-"Je pense qu'Aizen est un enfoiré, Tousen et Ichimaru sont des traîtres, et tous les arrancars me laissent complètement indifférente. Grimmjow est un imbécile, Ulquiorra un glaçon servile, Noitora un gros con macho et toi un idiot prétentieux, arrogant, mégalo, moche et tellement narcissique que tu t'es laissé prendre à nos flatteries, très stupidement. Fangirl sans cervelle, peut-être, mais pas devant toi! Alors, ces pièges?"

Le scientifique serra les dents face à la tirade de sa non-fangirl.

-"Détritus trisomique", envoya-t-il en guise de réponse.

-"Et reste poli", lui ordonna l'autre en lui assenant un coup de bouquet sur la tête.

-"Il faudrait peut-être passer à des méthodes plus... Radicales", proposa la blonde qui était restée en retrait."Qu'en penses-tu, Angelique?"

-"Ce monstre féminin s'appelle Angélique?" gémit intérieurement Szayel, incrédule. "Médée, Méduse, Peste, ou encore Choléra aurait été mieux adapté! Sale petite garce!"

-"Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il m'énerve!" s'écria la mal-nommée en jetant un regard de travers à l'arrancar. "Vous y allez, ou vous voulez que je vous accompagne?"

-"Ça ira. On vous fera signe si on a des ennuis!"

--

-"Vous étiez là, Aizen-sama?" s'étonna Tousen en entrant dans la salle de vidéo-surveillance, alors que le sexta se rembrunissait davantage devant l'augmentation significative du nombre d'enquiquineurs au mètre carré.

-"J'y suis depuis un petit quart d'heure, Kaname. J'ai suivit ton altercation avec les fangirls, et je suis heureux de voir que tu t'en es bien sorti. Félicitations à toi aussi, Wonderwyce."

Le blondinet se posta à sa place habituelle près de la porte.

-"Je disais à Grimmjow que je trouvais étrange que Noitora, Gin et Ulquiorra soient aux prises avec des groupies, alors que lui même est à l'abri et n'a pas été poursuivi," lança Aizen en jetant un regard inquisiteur à l'arrancar.

-"Le groupe de filles que j'ai décimé tout à l'heure voulait voir Grimmjow. Leur "surnom" était Panthère canon", répondit l'aveugle avec une nuance de déception dans la voix, pas très heureux de défendre l'espada ; mais on est juste ou on ne l'est pas.

-"Ah! Vous voyez que je n'avais rien à voir dans tout ça! exulta le numéro six, appréciant l'ironie de la situation".

Un regard suspicieux du maître de Las Noche le fit taire.

-"Ichimaru pense que c'est moi derrière tout ça," regretta Tousen.

-"Je n'en crois rien, Kaname," le rassura l'autre.

--

-"Voici le topo, scientifique à la noix", commença Angélique d'une voix démoniaque quand ses amies revinrent. "Ou tu nous dis comment désactiver ces deux pièges-filet, ou..."

Elle eut un sourire à rendre jaloux Ichimaru, et sortit une peluche de son dos :

-"Cette peluche va morfler!

-Qu... Quoi? Mais comment?

-La pauvre fille à qui tu as fait un lavage de cerveau et qui a fini par retrouver la raison. Elle nous a donné quelques infos te concernant. Notamment sur une certaine peluche de chat bleue, ta préférée!

-La petite...

-Reste poli, j'ai dit!" le coupa la brune en lui donnant un autre coup de bouquet sur la tête. "Alors?"

-"Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et je reste poli, tu remarqueras," répliqua l'octavo en regardant d'un air mauvais Angélique.

-"Vas-y, arrache une oreille!

-Fais chier, c'est solide!" gémit la blonde qui s'acharnait sur le pauvre chat, en vain. Elle ne réussit même pas à faire grincer les coutures.

-"Ne t'arrache pas un bras", railla le numéro huit. "Ce que je fais est solide et efficace, ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que c'était la raison de mon poste de scientifique de l'Hueco Mondo? Bécasses!" ricana-t-il avant de se reprendre un coup de fleurs.

-"On va trouver autre chose", affirma la tortionnaire en chef, se creusant la tête.

-"En attendant, je vais continuer à chercher," déclara la blonde avant de retourner à l'ordinateur.

--

-"Ulquiorra! Attends-nous! On t'aime!" hurlaient les filles après un cuarta au bord de l'épuisement.

L'arrancar réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution à son problème, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de fatigue. Et s'il retournait dans la zone des pièges à Szayel?

--

Gin lui refaisait tout le trajet qu'il avait fait en sens inverse, jurant dans sa tête et se promettant de trucider Tousen si celui-ci lui demandait de faire demi-tour pour compléter son trajet. Que celui-ci soit un des plus fidèles allié d'Aizen ne changeait rien : si l'aveugle l'obligeait à recommencer, il tâterait de Shinzô, du moins, dès qu'Ichimaru aurait remis la main dessus.

-"Giiiiiiin!" s'époumonaient les groupies.

Une autre question taraudait l'esprit de l'ex-capitaine (du moins, la partie qui n'était pas occupée à le faire courir) : comment ces filles pouvaient être aussi endurantes, alors qu'elles le poursuivaient depuis le début en criant comme si elles voulaient réveiller tout Las Noche (et c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il n'ait croisé personne)?

-"Tousen, si en prime tu les as dopées..." marmonna-t-il alors qu'elles gagnaient du terrain, le confortant dans son hypothèse.

-"On va l'avoir, du nerf!" lança une fille, bien trop près de l'oreille d'Ichimaru au goût de ce dernier.

Elles le talonnaient littéralement et avaient encore le temps de le filmer et de prendre des photos.

-"KYYYYYYAAAAAA!" s'égosilla le groupe beau serpent en voyant arriver leur fantasme.

Cette fois-ci, Ichimaru, plus ou moins préparé mentalement et auditivement, accéléra pour passer en dessous du filet. Malheureusement pour lui, il se décrocha à ce moment là, libérant toutes les filles emprisonnées.

--

-"J'ai réussi!" s'écria la blonde toute contente. "Mais... Euh... Comment dire?"

Ses camarades laissèrent Szayel et la rejoignirent près de l'écran, contemplant un tas bancal de filles plus ou moins sonnées.

-"C'est malin, juste au moment où elles passaient en dessous!

-Ichimaru doit être un peu aplati, il était aussi juste en dessous au moment où c'est arrivé.

-Au moins il ne s'est pas échappé", se défendit la préposée à l'informatique. "Et il a amorti le choc pour les autres."

-"Elles viendront pas râler, j'espère, elles ont dormi _sur_ leur Gin d'amour", railla Angélique. "Bon, il ne reste plus que le filet avec Tesla et la fille fan de Noitora".

-"Je vais voir, mais il y a énormément de pièges, ça risque de prendre du temps. Vous devriez cuisiner encore un peu Porcinet pendant ce temps", proposa la blonde, se remettant au travail.

--

Grimmjow avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire de la situation catastrophique de l'albinos, et les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Ichimaru s'était pris une vingtaine de filles sur la tête, et il était en dessous du tas, pas prêt de s'échapper. D'autant plus que certaines commençaient à reprendre connaissance, s'il en jugeait les mouvements des pieds et des main qui dépassaient de l'empilement. Une des fangirls tout en haut se redressa tant bien que mal, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le carrelage du château, entraînant avec elle deux de ses congénères.

-"Je vais aller l'aider", annonça Aizen en vérifiant que son zampakutô était à sa ceinture.

-"Soyez prudent, Aizen-sama", s'inquiéta l'aveugle.

Le maître de Las Noche sortit et Grimmjow revint à sa contemplation du tas. Il vit un bras maigre émerger de la base, suivit d'une tête.

-"Ichimaru est en train de s'en sortir", remarqua l'arrancar en observant l'albinos ramper, l'air d'avoir encore le cerveau un peu en vrac.

Il repoussa une fille et réussit à s'extraire jusqu'à la taille. Un grand sourire revint sur ses lèvres, et il allait définitivement s'échapper (à l'immense déception du sexta) quand une main inconnue le saisit par la cheville commença à tirer pour le ramener sous le monticule.

--

Le sourire d'Ichimaru disparut, et il ouvrit les yeux de frayeur. Il s'agita et donna des coups de pied pour faire lâcher prise à l'inconnue mais comme dans un film d'horreur, une deuxième main saisit sa jambe et continua à le ramener inexorablement vers son destin.

-"Noooooon! Lâchez-moi!" cria Gin en essayant de ramper plus loin.

Il essaya de résister en s'accrochant aux dalles, mais ses doigts glissèrent sur le mélange de salive et de sang qui les recouvraient, et il se rapprocha lentement de la pile, laissant de longues traces humides.

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh," hurla le pauvre albinos en battant des mains sur le carrelage dans l'espoir de trouver une prise.

--

Grimmjow finit par exploser. Il fallait dire pour sa défense que la vision d'Ichimaru était intenable : nu comme un vers, traîné par une jambe sous un tas de filles, il se débattait à la manière d'un enfant qui veut remonter un toboggan par la descente pour ne pas tomber dans la piscine. Avec autant de succès que si ledit toboggan était couvert de savon.

-"Il a pas l'air idiot," murmura le sexta en s'essuyant les yeux avant, tout à coup, de tomber à genoux, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Tousen s'était assit, profitant du siège laissé vacant par Aizen, et avait posé sa tête entre ses mains, apparemment consterné.

-"Ahoooo?" s'alarma le blondinet en voyant les épaules de son mentor trembler silencieusement.

-"Viens pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit, Tousen," annonça Grimmjow d'un ton menaçant, maintenant qu'il avait repris son calme. "C'est toi qui est un trouble-fête, c'est tout!"

Il jeta un regard étonné à l'aveugle.

-"Tu te sens bien?" demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de la réponse inverse.

Un son étouffé s'échappa de la bouche de l'ex-capitaine, et le sexta ouvrit de grands yeux. Tousen riait! Il faisait tout pour s'en empêcher, mais comme l'arrancar, il avait perdu son self-contrôle.

A ce moment, Ichimaru poussa un cri étranglé.

N'en pouvant plus, les deux ennemis se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, à la grande surprise de Wonderwyce qui se demandait pourquoi son mentor était effondré sur l'ordinateur et pourquoi Grimmjow se roulait par terre en tapant sur le sol.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Gin est définitivement martyrisé dans cette fic XD! Et pourtant, je l'aime! Aizen vs fangirls, qui le veut à poil? Non, je déconne. Je ferais juste de mon mieux.


	8. Contre attaque!

Kikoo n.n! Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui, comme moi, en ont une! Je stresse, et j'ai finalement décidé de vous poster ce chapitre maintenant plutôt que demain. Je ne l'aime pas, je dois dire (effet rentrée?). Il y a dedans beaucoup trop de monde qui se fait tripoter/déshabiller et pas assez d'intermèdes comiques à mon goût. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour le prochain (et d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais le sortir, celui-là 0ô). Mais j'espère qu'il vous fera rire (au moins l'avant dernier paragraphe que j'aime bien) et vous changera les idées.

10 reviews! Enfin 9 et un doublé. J'étais très contente, je n'en n'avais pas eu autant d'un coup sur cette fic! Merci! Voici leurs réponses :

**Didie :** Je m'en doutais, tu étais pour un Aizen à poil. Par contre, _comment as-tu osé critiquer Tousen comme ça?? _Méchante, snif! /mode Tousen-fangirl off/. Bah, c'est _en partie_ justifié. Merci pour l'idée de la culotte! Je ne l'ai pas utilisé dans ce chapitre, mais qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve? Et d'ailleurs, qui sait ce que ce chapitre te réserve XD? Merci pour ta review, en tout cas!

J'ai aussi lu ta longue review sur mon autre fic (et je vais y répondre ici) : merci pour cette 99e review! Et contente que la fic t'ait plu. Je vais voir à sortir Noitora de son "amour", mais Grimmjow est contre --'. Je ne sais pas quel est le dvd préféré de Szayel (pas réfléchit), j'y songerais XD! Bambi, c'est vrai que c'est romantique... Il doit s'imaginer des trucs avec Grimmjow inspiré de ça XD! Pour Ulkiorra et Grimmjow dans la salle de bain, je suis désolée, mais j'avais mis un rating T, c'était pas possible qu'ils nous fassent un lemon XD! Bisous à toi aussi nn!

**ringo-chiii :** Merci pour tes deux reviews! Et une voix de plus pour Aizen à poil, XD!

* * *

Tousen et Grimmjow avaient finalement repris leur sérieux, et étaient gênés d'avoir laissé transparaître leurs émotions devant l'autre.

-"Alors, comme ça Ichimaru pense que c'est toi qui as causé ce bordel?" interrogea le sexta pour briser le silence, tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil l'évolution de la situation de l'albinos.

-"Oui, il est certain que c'est moi, parce qu'il trouve que j'ai beaucoup insisté pour qu'il fasse son gage. J'espérais qu'il arrêterait de me mêler à des paris idiots après un tel gage, mais bon... J'ai très peu d'espoir.

-Et qui me dit que ce n'est vraiment pas toi qui les as fait rentrer? Parce que toi tu n'as pas été poursuivi...

-J'ai eu des ennuis avec ces filles, contrairement à toi ; et puis c'est contre mes idées de causer un tel désordre dans Las Noche. Si j'avais voulu nuire à Ichimaru, j'aurais simplement prévenu Loly ou Menoly, ou même encore Apache, et toutes les filles du château l'auraient poursuivi en riant."

-"Pas idiot," répondit Grimmjow, songeur. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé de lui-même? La vision d'Ichimaru coincé entre un troupeau de dindes gloussantes et les fangirls s'imposa à lui avec regrets.

Tousen tendit le bras et fit apparaître sur l'un des écrans la situation d'Ulquiorra. Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence interloqué, et l'arrancar éclata à nouveau de rire.

--

Ulquiorra était à bout de force et désespéré. Les pièges de Szayel étaient trop loins pour ce qui lui restait d'énergie. Quand tout à coup, l'espoir : un autre placard, théoriquement pourvu d'un hakama soigneusement plié.

Le cuarta se précipita dedans, en désespoir de cause : si elles avaient encore de l'explosif, il était fichu.

-"Il est là dedans!" fit une voix essoufflée.

Les groupes PC2 et glaçon torride encerclèrent le placard.

-"On a plus de dynamite. Vous en avez encore, vous?

-Non. Comment va-t-on faire?

Il y eut un silence, et quelques propositions fusèrent :

-Il faudrait forcer la porte.

-Mais on a pas de pied de biche!

-On pourrait aller chercher du matériel chez Szayel.

-Trop loin!

-Et en tirant vraiment fort sur la porte?

-Non, ça ne marchera pas, on va réussir qu'à casser la poignée!

-Donc, on n'a pas les moyens d'ouvrir ce placard!" s'énerva une fille. "On lui a courut après pendant tout ce temps, on l'a à deux centimètres de nous, et on ne peut pas le toucher ni même le voir!"

Ulquiorra remercia en pensée le Dieu des placards : Aizen-sama (de toute manière, il n'en connaissait pas d'autre, hein... --' )

-"J'ai une idée", lança une petite voix toute timide.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut rompu que par le bruit des filles se tournant vers celle qui avait parlé.

-"On a pas les moyens d'ouvrir le placard sur place, et aller chercher du matériel serait trop dangereux et trop long. Mais la sortie est assez proche et on a des cordes.

-Et alors?"

L'arrancar eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

"-Alors", repris la voix timide," on peut traîner l'armoire jusqu'à la sortie et l'ouvrir dès qu'on aura le matériel, au QG ou en demandant à Sab. Et on l'aura que pour nous, sans personne pour nous déranger, en sécurité!"

Silence.

-"C'est pas bête", commenta une groupie. "Et pour que ça glisse mieux, on peut mettre des bouts de tissu en dessous des pieds. Et puis les cordes bloqueront aussi la porte pour empêcher Ulki-chan de s'échapper."

L'espada prisonnier se sentit mourir. Il n'avais pas la force de tenter une sortie, et déjà, les filles s'activaient pour mettre leur plan en oeuvre.

-"Aizen-samaaaa", gémit-il d'une petite voix.

--

-Groupe PC2 à toutes : On est avec le groupe glaçon torride et on va sortir du château avec Emo.

-Veinardes! Gardez nous un bout d'Ulkiki! On le veut aussi!!

--

-"Elles traînent le placard avec Ulquiorra dedans! Mais elles_ l'enlèvent_!" s'exclama Tousen, indigné par un tel sans-gêne.

-"Bah, c'est pas une trop grosse perte, si tu veux mon avis", rétorqua Grimmjow en s'essuyant les yeux.

-"Je devrais peut-être intervenir", hasarda l'aveugle, caressant le manche de son zampakutô.

-"Mais non! Le temps qu'elles y arrivent, tout le monde sera levé! Regarde la vitesse où elles vont! Et puis, il y a quelques pièges de Szayel dans le coin."

-"Il n'est pas sûr que Szayel soit aux commandes de ces pièges", coupa Tousen d'un ton sans réplique. "Vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ichimaru, il a peut-être été victime d'un groupe de groupies."

-"Si tu le dis... Tiens, Aizen va arriver près d'Ichimaru!"

--

-"Noooooooooooon!" criait Gin en se débattant, aux prises avec six fangirls qui cherchaient à l'immobiliser.

-"Mais si!

-Lâchez-le, tout de suite", intervint une voix pleine d'ondes négatives.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa, même Ichimaru, en reconnaissant Aizen.

-"Oh non... " murmura la fille qui était accrochée aux jambes de l'albinos.

-"_Oh my god,_ si!" Sussura une blonde assez maigre, ses yeux bleus écarquillés devant l'apparition. "Aizen-samaaaaaaaa!" hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'ex-capitaine, suivie de trois autres filles.

Le maître de Las Noche donna un coup qui envoya la première fille voler contre le mur ; dans sa course elle s'accrocha fermement au col de sa victime, ce qui fit que le manteau du shinigami fut déchiré, laissant apparaître le kimono noir en dessous. Le brun, constatant les dégâts et les assaillantes, choisit finalement un repli stratégique, poursuivit par ses groupies.

-"Hé! Mais non!" cria Gin en voyant son seul espoir s'envoler.

--

Kaname essayait d'ignorer les tentatives désespérées de Grimmjow pour ne pas éclater de rire (se moquer d'Aizen n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée). Il fronça les sourcils et dit :

-"Aizen-sama vient de se cacher dans les poutres du plafond.

-Ouais. Il a réussit à enlever quelques filles à Ichimaru, au moins", grommela le sexta en guise de réponse, trop occupé à s'empêcher d'exploser.

--

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Ulquiorra était en train de mettre le hakama neuf qui était dans le placard.

"-Attention!" entendit-il crier.

Le placard se renversa, et le pauvre arrancar tomba à plat ventre, un peu sonné et emmêlé dans son vêtement.

"-C'est malin, il va falloir le redresser, maintenant! Ulki-chan, ça va?

-Raaaahhh", répondit le concerné, dans un souffle d'agonisant, luttant contre son hakama.

Pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui? Pourquoi lui alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres arrancars, alors qu'il y avait Grimmjow (cet imbécile!), alors qu'il y avait Noitora (cet imbécile solide!), et qu'il y avait Szayel (cet imbécile de scientifique et ses pièges!)?

--

Gin commençait à reprendre l'avantage sur ses assaillantes. Il donna un coup de pied dans la tête d'une fille, et il assomma l'autre d'un coup de coude. Mais il restait la dernière, qui était des plus coriaces, et en prime, les autres fangirls commençaient à se réveiller.

Elle lui sauta dessus, le plaquant dos au sol. Ichimaru se sentit très inquiet. C'était une rousse aux gros seins, mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance avec Matsumoto. Elle avait les yeux verts et les dents de travers, autant qu'il puisse en juger quand elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-"Giiiin", minauda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, alors qu'elle l'attaquait, lui tripotant les fesses de sa main libre.

Ses longs ongles étaient comme autant de griffes. Et elle griffait fort, cette folle, pensa l'albinos sans cesser de lutter pour le salut et l'intégrité de son corps. Mais il perdait du terrain et avait un bras bloqué.

La rousse n'était pas jolie, et avait visiblement des tendances nymphomanes. Après avoir léché le cou de sa victime, elle lâcha ses fesses et utilisa sa main libre pour commencer à déchirer ses propres vêtements.

-"Non! Non! Arrête ça! Pas ici, ça va pas!" tenta de la raisonner le shinigami, affolé.

-"Oh si! Ici et maintenant!" rétorqua la fille, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux, avant de lui passer sa langue sur le torse.

-"A l'aide!"

Ichimaru avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver avec une perverse pareille. Aussi fut-il presque soulagé quand il vit d'autres filles se porter à son secours.

-"Lâche-le!" piaillèrent-elles en tirant sur la rousse.

-"A moi! Il est à moi!" s'égosilla l'autre avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête qui la sonna.

Deux filles plaquèrent l'albinos au sol alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

-"Il est blessé?" s'inquiéta une brune qui avait l'air moins attaquée que les autres.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les filles examinèrent leur prisonnier

-"Enlève ta main que l'on puisse voir si tu es blessé à l'entrejambe!

-Non. (Gin, catégorique)

-Il a pas l'air blessé..." conclut une groupie après avoir tiré sur le bras de sa victime.

-"On continue, alors!

-Noooooooooooooon! Laissez moi!"

--

-"Dis-moi, Szayel...

-Quoi, encore?

-Est-ce que tes cheveux bénéficient de ton hierro?" demanda sournoisement Angélique en ouvrant et fermant une paire de ciseaux.

-"Hierro veut dire "peau d'acier". Alors à ton avis, fille stupide?" riposta le scientifique d'un ton exaspéré en essayant de cacher au mieux son inquiétude.

La brune saisit une mèche rose et la caressa d'un air sadique.

-"On essaye?

-Euhhh... " hésita l'octavo.

Avait-il déjà prévu quelque chose pour faire repousser les cheveux? Pas sûr...

-"On veut savoir comment ouvrir ce piège-filet. C'est très simple de nous répondre, tu sais...

-Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me faire une coupe dès que je vous aurai dit ce que vous voulez?"

La brune fit un sourire façon Ichimaru.

-"Personne."

-"Oooooh, regardez!" appela la blonde qui s'occupait toujours de l'ordinateur.

-"Qu'est-ce c'est?" demanda Angélique.

-"Ce sont des dossiers sur les capitaines et vice-capitaines du sereitei! Et il y a des photos!" s'emballa l'informaticienne. "Des photos compromettantes!"

-"D'où ça vient?" interrogea la brune, fébrile, en se tournant vers leur prisonnier.

-"J'ai cru comprendre qu'Ichimaru-sama s'ennuyait de temps en temps à Soul Society et que c'était lui qui s'amusait à photographier les shinigamis à leur insu. Et Aizen-sama s'est dit que certaines photos pourraient être utilisées pour faire pression ; je dois avouer que si j'étais capitaine, la perspective d'avoir une photo de moi nu envoyée à l'association des femmes shinigamis me ferait réfléchir," répondit l'octavo en jetant un coup d'oeil songeur sur ses tortionnaires qui étaient des femmes, justement.

-"Des photos de nu?? VA VOIR LE DOSSIER D'UKITAKE!" brailla Angélique, en proie au même enthousiasme hystérique que ses compagnes.

Un ange passa, interrompu seulement par le bruit des touches. Puis :

-"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

-"Je crois que si elles continuent, je vais avoir besoin de faire des recherches approfondies sur les prothèses auditives", pensa Szayel, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir protéger ses oreilles des quasi-ultrasons qu'émettaient à plein volume ses geôlières.

Au moins, elles l'avaient oublié, et la paire de ciseau traînait par terre, inutilisée. Avec un peu de bol, il n'aurait pas à étudier les lotions capillaires - ou les perruques.

-"Hé! Bavez pas sur le clavier! Vous allez créer un court-circuit!"

Heureusement pour les arrancars, les capitaines prenaient de temps en temps des douches. La victoire tenait à peu de choses, parfois.

--

Les fangirls qui poursuivaient Aizen étaient déçues : comment avait-il pu leur échapper?

-"Regardez!" cria soudain l'une d'elle.

Le maître de Las Noche était là, appuyé contre un mur. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste déchirée et leur souriait de toutes ses dents, l'air décontracté.

-"Vous vouliez un autographe les filles? Je peux vous arranger ça si vous voulez", leur proposa-t-il, son sourire scintillant comme une pub pour dentifrice.

"-Oui Aizen-sama", s'émerveillèrent les filles devant tant de beauté et de prévenance.

Le shinigami à la mèche rebelle sortit un crayon et des papiers d'une poche et griffonna quelques mots qu'il remit aux filles tétanisées. Elles rangèrent précieusement le cadeau, puis l'une d'elles déclara, une petite lueur étrange dans le regard :

-"Merci beaucoup! Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses..."

Aizen n'eut pas le temps de bouger que sa veste noire fut arrachée ; puis les filles s'attaquèrent au hakama qui partit lui aussi en un temps très court, sans qu'il puisse réagir.

-"Mais pourquoi ça ne se déchire pas, ça??" s'agaça une des filles qui tirait sur les sous-vêtements sans même les faire bouger d'un millimètre.

Les groupies se retrouvèrent brutalement par terre, blessées, et l'Aizen presque nu disparut, laissant place à un autre, toujours habillé de sa veste déchirée.

-"Parce que je ne tiens pas à être déshabillé", répondit-il. "Même en illusion."

* * *

3 à 0 pour Aizen à poil. Personne ne s'est caché les yeux en hurlant "non, pas ça!" donc j'ai fait ce que je pouvais --'. Je crois que le groupe Sab est bel et bien neutralisé. C'était pas vraiment prévu au départ, mais c'était une possibilité (une description d'Ukitake à poil dans l'épilogue? n.n). Maintenant, reste à sortir les autres du pétrin, ce qui n'est pas toujours gagné (hein, Tesla?). J'ai trouvé pourquoi cette fic est aussi longue : je mets mes persos dans la mouise, et comme je ne sais pas comment les sauver, je les y laisse et je passe à autre chose --'. Mais là, avec Aizen, ça pourrait s'arranger pour eux (Aizen : Merci qui?).

D'ailleurs, si vous vous ennuyez entre deux fanfictions, essayez donc de faire un tour sur la fic d'Isram "Dans le coeur d'un Kuchiki". Elle a de très bonnes idées pour martyriser les persos et c'est très drôle. Mention pour avoir fait garder une môme impossible par Grimmjow, nouveau Tigrounet, puis par Szayel (quand je vous dis que je suis gentille avec mes persos n.n) dans les chapitres à venir sur le site.

J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié --' /se sauve/


	9. Idées et défaites

Bonjour, bonjour! Me revoilà, avec un peu de retard. Je suis désolée, mais ça a été la croix et la bannière pour réussir à écrire et poster ce huitième chapitre. Après une première écriture, mon ordinateur a planté, et ce chapitre n'a pas fait partie de ce que j'ai pu sauver. Puis après un bon nombre de manipulations, un ordinateur qui marche tant bien que mal, je décide de ré-écrire ce chapitre, et méfiante, je sauvegarde donc la première moitié sur une clé usb en plus. puis vient une autre réparation de Windows, et comme tout semble bien aller, je finis d'écrire ce chapitre et le sauvegarde uniquement sur l'ordinateur. Abusant de ma confiance, celui planta dès le lendemain matin, emportant dans son naufrage le chapitre complet. J'ai donc un peu attendu pour re-finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'au bout de trois fois, ce chapitre me ressort par les trous de nez. J'en ai maaaaarre!!

J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour le retard, les fautes (j'ai plus de dictionnaire open office TT), et le manque d'entousiasme de fin de texte. Sinon, bonne lecture n.n!

**Ringo-chii : **Merci pour tes reviews! Oui, on peut dire que ce sont (pour l'instant, du moins) des chanceuses, là-bas.

**Didie :** Merci aussi pour toutes tes reviews! Je suis ravie que les fangirls te plaisent (si j'ai le courage, je les enverrais faire un tour à SS XD!). Pour l'instant, ça va peut-être être un massacre (Aizen n'est pas très gentil --'). En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu lis aussi mes autres fics.

ANNONCE : J'ai finalement posté le Ulquiorra x Grimmjow qu'on m'avait demandé en rating M. Pour celles que ça intéressent, voilà donc le pendant lemon qu'il manquait à ma fic "Grimmjow, je te veux, je t'aurais!". Fin de la pub n.n!

* * *

Ulquiorra avait fini de lutter contre son ennemi inattendu : il avait réussit à se dépêtrer de son hakama et s'employait à compliquer la tâche de ses ravisseuses.

-Allez! Une! Deux! Trois!

Les filles se mirent à tirer et à pousser l'armoire en essayant de la redresser. Le cuarta, pour contrarier ce projet, s'était roulé en boule dans ce qui était le haut de l'armoire, pesant de tout son poids pour gêner le plus possible ; si ça avait été dans ses possibilités, il aurait sautillé sur place, histoire d'enquiquiner un peu plus, mais l'armoire était trop étroite. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

-Plus fort! Allez! s'encourageaient les groupies.

Dans un cri d'effort surhumain, les fangirls poussèrent l'armoire qui finit par se redresser un peu plus. On entendit un "boum" dans le placard, et l'une des filles remarqua :

-Tiens, on dirait que c'est plus léger.

-Merde, grogna l'espada qui avait été délogé de son perchoir pour finir de nouveau à demi-assommé au fond de sa prison.

-Ulki-chan? ça va?

-...

--

Grimmjow sourit en voyant que les filles avaient fini de remettre droite leur prison de bois et son ennemi.

-Que fait Aizen?

-Aizen-_sama _va aider Ichimaru, répondit l'aveugle en insistant sur la particule qui définissait le mieux l'ex-capitaine, selon lui.

-Je vois, il va utiliser son zampakutô. Mais... L'enculé!

-Grimmjow!

-L'enfoiré de mes deux! hurla le sexta, visiblement furieux.

-Grimmjow, si tu te montres incorrect envers Aizen, je vais devoir sévir, annonça calmement Tousen en posant la main sur son zampakutô. Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que montre cette illusion?

--

Aizen, prudemment caché derrière Kyoka Suigetsu, envoyait un Ulquiorra à moitié nu vers les groupies. Dix filles se précipitèrent à la poursuite de la vision (de rêve) qui les amena gentiment vers quelques uns des pièges de Szayel. Puis le maître de Las Noche envoya un Grimmjow blessé et torse nu avec un hakama cachant tout juste l'essentiel à la rencontre des groupies. La vue du sexta dégoulinant de sueur et l'air inquiet fit se courir dans les pièges une autre dizaine de filles et bouillir le sang du vrai numéro six. Estimant qu'il avait assez dégarni les rangs de ses adversaires, l'ex-capitaine s'avança pour aider Ichimaru, qui luttait vainement contre la quinzaine de filles restantes.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant!

-Euh, vous voudriez pas nous signer un autographe, d'abord? essaya une fille, avant d'ajouter, après réflexion : s'il vous plaît?

Mais le maître de Las Noche n'était pas de très bonne humeur (peut-être à cause de sa veste déchirée) et répondit en donnant un coup de zampakutô sur la fille qui s'effondra. Bientôt, Gin fut libéré de toutes ses ravisseuses, malgré la résistance acharnée opposée ("Non! Il est à nous!"). L'une d'elle avait sauté sur Aizen dans une attaque non répertoriée dans aucun art martiaux, le prenant par surprise. Il faut dire que peu de sports consistent à sauter au cou de son adversaire pour lui rouler une pelle, et elle était passée sous la garde du brun.

-Tu n'es pas blessé? demanda Aizen en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un air irrité.

-Non.

-Rentre dans ta chambre par le plus vite possible, ce gage devient dangereux.

-Ouf! Par contre, Kaname ne perd rien pour attendre!

-Ce n'est pas Kaname, répliqua le Dieu des hollows d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réponse. Il a aussi eu des ennuis avec ces hystériques.

-Si tu le dis, soupira d'un ton boudeur l'albinos, avant de tourner les talons.

Il passa devant une radio qui crachotait "Beau serpent, sexy albinos, répondez-nous!!" et mû par un pressentiment se retourna brusquement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes mes fesses? interrogea-t-il d'un ton blessé, surprenant un regard étrangement placé.

-Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie, tu es vraiment blessé, Gin, rétorqua Aizen d'un ton tranquille.

-Quel rapport?

-Regarde donc.

Ichimaru regarda, et faillit ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

-C'est cette foutue rouquine! C'était pas des ongles, qu'elle avait c'était des griffes!

En effet, la groupie avait laissé de profonds sillons ensanglantés sur le postérieur de sa victime, et du sang coulait sur sa cuisse.

-Passe donc à l'infirmerie, ajouta l'autre d'un ton légèrement amusé. Sinon, tu vas avoir du mal à t'assoir pendant un certain temps.

--

-Il est beau Noitora. On ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, tu sais. Je suis sûre que si j'avais été toute seule, il aurait été ravi!

-C'est vrai, il est beau, confirma Tesla d'un ton rêveur. Et très fort.

-C'est le meilleur, insista la fille.

Du fond de leur filet, la groupie prisonnière et le fraccion échangèrent un regard compréhensif ; ils avaient beaucoup en commun, au fond. Peut-être que leur trêve pourrait se prolonger un peu.

-Tu en as de la chance d'être son fraccion. Toi, il t'a remarqué.

-Je sais.

--

-Il est trop beauuuuuuu!

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!

-Va voir le dossier de Byakuya! Je me demande si il y a des photos de lui sous la douche.

-Non, il n'y en a pas, regretta l'informaticienne, laissant les photos d'Ukitake sur l'écran.

-Oh, sur cette photo, on dirait presque qu'il embrasse Kyoraku!!

-Heureusement, non!

-Oh, sur celle-ci il a perdu son savon!!

Szayel grimaça devant la tête légèrement perverse de l'auteur de la dernière phrase. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal à la tête.

-KYA! Il est tout nu sous sa serviette.

-Et si...

-Quoi?

-Et si on utilisait ses photos pour le rencontrer? On lui donne rendez-vous, et s'il ne veut pas, on envoie ces photos à l'association des femmes shinigami. ça, ça le motiverait, parce qu'il y a des photos plutôt... Hot.

-... MAIS OUI!!

-Il faut les récupérer! cria la brune.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, se désola la petite blonde.

-Où est l'imprimante? demanda Angélique d'un ton fébrile à leur prisonnier.

-ça peut se négocier, proposa le scientifique d'un ton blasé.

La leader du groupe saisit brusquement la paire de ciseaux restés par terre, attrapa une mèche près du visage de Szayel et un "clic" retentit dans la salle.

-Alors? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton rogue.

-Derrière toi, fit précipitemment l'octavo en voyant des cheveux roses tomber par terre.

Pas moyen de négocier avec ces folles ; il devrait reconsidérer son programme de recherche pour la semaine prochaine, songea le scientifique en voyant tristement le petit serpent rose qui jonchait sur le sol. S'il s'en sortait, il pratiquerait avec plaisir une vivisection sur cette petite perruche arrogante.

-Et aussi, tant qu'on y est, quelqu'un a une clé usb? demanda à la cantonade la blonde qui s'occupait de l'ordinateur.

-Non, mais Szayel en a sans doute, lui, répliqua Angélique d'un ton doucereux en tapotant l'épaule de leur prisonnier.

-Non. Et je n'ai pas de port usb non plus. Trop primitif, la contredit l'octavo, légèrement inquiet pour ses cheveux.

-Bon bah, en attendant de trouver mieux, on va imprimer, décida la sadique avec une pointe de déception.

Szayel soupira intérieurement, soulagé. Ce serait pour une autre fois.

--

Ichimaru se dépêchait de rentrer le plus vite possible. Il commençait à se faire sérieusement tard, et il avait un postérieur à soigner. Il tourna à droite pour prendre le couloir qui menait vers sa chambre et s'immobilisa d'un coup. Loly et Menoly le regardaient d'un air ahuri. Menoly mit sa main devant son visage pour essayer vainement de dissimuler le flot de sang qui dégoûlinait de son nez. Voyant que les yeux des filles allaient descendre vers une zone qu'il ne tenait pas à leur montrer, il cacha son intimité et raccrocha son habituel sourire inquiétant :

-Bonjour les filles... Que faîtes-vous là de si bon matin? sussura-t-il avec son ton le plus inquiétant de menace dissimulée, celui-là qui pouvait même réduire au silence un Grimmjow fou-furieux.

Il espérait que la menace était claire et que ces deux idiotes d'arrancars s'excuseraient avec affolement de leur présence, mais le message fut mal interprêté :

-Oh, Ichimaru-sama! roucoula Loly en le dévorant des yeux. Vous semblez fatigué et blessé! Voulez-vous que l'on vous accompagne jusqu'à votre chambre?

Elle accompagna la proposition d'un grand sourire suggestif. Ichimaru se sentit bouillir intérieurement et se demanda si la solution à son problème n'était pas de les étrangler sur-le-champ.

--

-Sab! Sab, répondez!

-Oui?

-Ici Panthère canon, ou ce qu'il en reste. On a besoin de savoir où se trouve Aizen! Vous devez bien le voir sur le moniteur?

-Non, sur le moniteur on peut voir Renji à poil.

-??

-Mais si, je t'assure!! ils ont fait pleins de dossiers compromettants sur les capitaines et les vice-capitaines! On a plein de photos super hot des plus beaux mecs de Soul Society!

-Non?? Il y a Byakuya nu?

-Non, c'est dommage, mais on l'a quand même torse nu!

-Ouah, ramène moi cette image! /une voix, plus loin/ Arrête de saigner du nez sur le talkie-walkie, ça ne lui fait pas du bien, tu sais. Et il est où Aizen, alors? /voix de la fangirl qui tient l'appareil/ Bon, ok. Dis-moi où est Aizen, s'il te plaît.

-Bon... Il est à deux minutes du groupe torride. Il se dirige vers elles et il n'a pas l'air ravi.

-Merde. Merci! Glaçon Torride, vous me recevez?

-Ici Glaçon Torride, on a entendu. On va prendre une décision.

-Ne vous trompez pas.

--

Le moral des troupes du groupe Glaçon Torride n'était pas au beau fixe.

-Aizen arrive! Et il a déjà trucidé Sexy Albinos et Beau Serpent!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On n'a pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien!

-Moi je dis qu'il faut qu'on tente notre chance en l'attaquant.

-On a aucune chance.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on entendit Ulquiorra danser de joie dans son placard. Puis elles se mirent d'accord. Une partie des filles décida de rester à traîner le placard vers la sortie, pendant que les autres tendaient une embuscade au maître de Las Noche. Quelques unes, minoritaires, décidèrent d'abandonner parce qu'il est plus facile de recommencer à traquer le quarta quand on est vivant que quand on est mort.

-Bonne chance, s'écrièrent-elles en tournant les talons et en s'enfonçant dans le dédale des couloirs.

--

-Ukitake-sama, murmura la blonde préposée à l'informatique en regardant l'une des photos fraîchement imprimées d'un air béat.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen? minauda Angélique en caressant l'oreille du scientifique, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et faisant claquer ses ciseaux.

-Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les humains sont trop primitifs, râla Szayel en regardant l'instrument avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

La tortionnaire saisit une mèche en prenant tout son temps, un sourire mi-ravi mi-sadique sur le visage.

-Arrête avec mes cheveux! hurla l'octavo en essayant en vain de se dégager.

-Fais un effort... Tu te prétends un génie, non?

-Oui. Mais pas en archéologie.

--

Loly se lécha les lèvres d'un air obscène.

-Que faites-vous là, les filles? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, interrogea Ichimaru de son ton renardesque.

-On, euh, voulait vérifier qu'Aizen-sama ne manquait de rien, répondit Menoly en piquant un fard sous le regard de l'albinos.

-Si tôt? De toute façon, il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Ah bon? C'est vrai que vous non plus. Il se passe quelque chose? demanda Loly sans cesser de regarder l'ex-capitaine dans ses moindres détails.

-Oui, Las Noche est envahi, mais c'est bientôt fini. Aizen s'en occupe.

-Oh, si Aizen-sama s'en occupe, tout sera rapidement fini, minauda Menoly, de plus en plus rouge.

-Alors occupons nous de votre cas, suggera Gin, son plus grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je serai ravie de vous soigner, Ichimaru-sama, gloussa Loly en s'imaginant déjà jouer au chat et à la souris dans bras de son supérieur, qui était moins sexy qu'Aizen-sama, mais quand même.

-Moi pas.

Elles se figèrent d'un coup, méfiantes.

-J'viens de passer quelques heures à échapper à des fangirls hystériques, c'est pas pour me coltiner deux dindes dans votre genre, ok? Mais, si vous me disiez ce que vous faisiez réellement ici?

-Mais... Mais on vous l'a dit Ichimaru-sama, on voulait être sûres qu'Aizen-sama ne manquait de rien, bredouilla Menoly, tremblante.

-A l'heure où il prend sa douche?

Les deux filles devinrent rouges comme des pivoines.

-C'est bien ce que j'me disais. Alors voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous tenez votre langue à propos de notre rencontre et de mon état, et moi je ne dirais rien à Aizen sur ce que vous essayez de faire. On est d'accord?

--

Grimmjow faisait maintenant franchement la tête. Ulquiorra allait être délivré par Aizen avant d'avoir été violé sous ses yeux. Le spectacle touchait à sa fin.

-Elles tendent une embuscade à Aizen-sama! s'exclama l'aveugle, de nouveau inquiet pour son chef.

Le sexta reprit espoir. Après tout, si elles réussissaient à se débarasser de lui, il avait une chance de voir partir Ulquiorra.

* * *

A bientôt, j'espère! En tout cas, cette fic est bientôt terminée.


	10. Repli

Bonjour, bonjour! Me revoilà! D'abord, je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir, et ça me motive. Et puis, je voudrais aussi m'excuser d'avoir fait peur à certaines avec une phrase ambiguë (Ringo-chii, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre) : la fic n'était pas finie, je ne pouvais pas laisser Ulquiorra dans son placard, etc n.n... D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu modifié le chapitre précédent pour le rendre plus clair, notamment à propos des "photos compromettantes".

**ANNONCE : **J'ai fini le lemon Grimmjow x Ulquiorra, et je ne ferai pas de suite. J'ai un truc complètement crack qui pourrait le compléter, mais j'ai peur que ça contraste avec le reste, qui est "sérieux". Pas de threesome en perspective, désolée XD!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!!

* * *

-On a intérêt à partir très vite, prévint la fille du groupe Sab qui surveillait les allées et venues des habitants de Las Noche.

Elles avaient finalement tout imprimé en cinq exemplaires, et avaient même essayé de se connecter à internet ("Ya pas internet? Mais c'est primitif ton truc, scientifique à la noix!" avait dit Angélique. "Tes critères d'appréciation me laissent parfaitement indifférent, pauvre insecte limité." "Clic".).

-Moui. Il commence à se faire tard. Et on a encore des choses à faire, décida la brune.

Elles commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires.

- Vous laissez votre compagne dans le filet? demanda Szayel, un peu étonné : après tout, c'était pour cela qu'elles avaient commencé à le "torturer".

-Oui. On n'a plus le temps. Bah, elle a pu approcher Noitora comme elle voulait, c'est l'essentiel, répondit la tortionnaire en chef en haussant les épaules à l'intention de cette fangirl d'une branche sous-évoluée puisqu'elle n'était pas à genoux devant un beau capitaine du gotei 13.

-On laisse le cadeau? demanda la petite blonde, désignant le paquet qu'elles avaient amené au départ.

-Non, on l'emmène. Ça peut servir.

---

Aizen s'approchait du groupe glaçon torride, quand soudain une dizaine de filles tombèrent du plafond en essayant de le plaquer au sol. Le maître de Las Noche fit un pas de côté et la première s'écrasa par terre. Une groupie le saisit par la manche, espérant l'empêcher de dégainer son zampakutô, mais le geste qu'il fit pour se dégager la projeta dans le couloir, un bout de tissu dans la main.

La bataille était lancée.

---

Il y eut un moment d'arrêt et de silence complet lorsque les filles qui tiraient le placard d'Ulquiorra virent passer en glissant une de leur compagnes qui étaient parties neutraliser Aizen.

-Oh, bordel! jura l'une d'elle en voyant la brune, toujours accrochée à son bout de tissu noir, poursuivre sa course sur le carrelage à une vitesse qui ferait honte à un champion de bobsleigh.

Puis elles se remirent à tirer de plus belle.

---

-Aizen-sama! s'exclama l'aveugle avec inquiétude en voyant son chef aux prises avec une bande de filles déchaînées.

-Il s'en sortira, je pense, répliqua Grimmjow. Mais je me demande si ce sera le cas pour ses vêtements... A ce train là, il va finir torse nu.

-Je plains celui qui a fait rentrer ces filles. Aizen risque de ne pas être clément envers lui, déclara pensivement l'aveugle.

Le sexta se retint de déglutir bruyamment. Après tout, il était cette personne.

-On dirait qu'un groupe de filles sort de chez Szayel, remarqua-t-il en voyant quelques silhouettes se glisser hors du labo.

-Elles se cachent des caméras. Je me demande où elles vont...

---

Ichimaru rentra dans sa chambre avec soulagement, sans voir la fraccion d'Hallibel au grand complet qui semblait s'être transformé en statues de sel. Mais on ne peut pas faire taire Apache très longtemps, aussi, dès que la porte se fut refermée sur le shinigami :

-Arrête de baver, Mira-Rose! Ichimaru-sama te plaît beaucoup, on dirait! s'écria-t-elle, moqueuse.

-Genre, tu ne le dévorais pas des yeux, Apache! Essuie donc ta bouche, ça va couler!

-Pardon?

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire tout nu dans le couloir aussi tôt ce matin? Et blessé? demanda Sun-Sun de sa voix douce, encore trop choquée pour penser à taquiner ses deux compagnes.

Sans savoir trop que dire, les trois filles se dévisagèrent, le rouge aux joues. Avant de se mettre à glousser, parce qu'Ichimaru-sama était quand même séduisant, sans ses vêtements.

---

Aizen avait gagné sa bataille, au prix d'une bonne partie de ses vêtements. Par chance, le hakama était demeuré à sa place. Il n'aurait pas à se draper dans une illusion pour cacher son anatomie. Il se prépara à la prochaine bataille, contre les filles qui étaient toujours auprès d'Ulquiorra. Elles feraient mieux de se préparer à subir sa colère.

---

-Allez, allez! On est pas loin de la sortie, encouragea l'une des filles qui tiraient le placard contenant Ulquiorra. Plus que quelques mètres!

Le cuarta commençait à perdre courage. Elles allaient réussir. Quand soudain, la lumière se fit dans sa tête : il lança un cero sur une paroi du placard et s'élança par le chemin ainsi créé.

-Il s'échappe! cria une groupie.

L'une d'elles, restée en arrière pour guetter l'arrivée imminente d'Aizen l'intercepta en un plaquage qui aurait fait applaudir Sébastien Chabal. Ulquiorra s'écrasa au sol, serré par son adversaire et bientôt rejoint par une nuée de filles en pleine poussée d'œstrogène.

-KYYYYYYYAAAA! On l'a ENFIN!

Rapidement immobilisé, le cuarta se surprit à prier Aizen-sama pour sa survie et l'intégrité de son corps. Il sentait son dernier hakama partir en lambeaux entre les mains des groupies hystériques. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas dans le lot quelques fétichistes folles capables de le découper en morceau...

---

Grimmjow se mit à rire, très content. Elles l'avaient enfin. Douce vengeance, songea-t-il en voyant les filles l'attacher au sol avec les cordes qu'elles avaient enlevées de l'armoire.

-Ulquiorra est sérieusement en difficulté, lâcha Tousen dans un soupir.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ricana le sexta en regardant l'une des filles essayer de toucher le cuarta à un endroit plutôt intime.

-Ça doit être terrifiant à vivre. Pourvu qu'Aizen-sama intervienne vite, souhaita l'aveugle, altruiste même avec les arrancars.

-Qu'il prenne tout son temps, répliqua intérieurement Grimmjow qui serait déçu si on le privait trop vite de sa distraction.

---

Aizen se dépêchait. Il ne tenait pas à perdre l'un de ses plus précieux espadas. Il tourna dans le couloir où était passée l'armoire (pour preuve, on y voyait encore des traces de saignement de nez) et s'arrêta net.

-Encore des groupies! pensa-t-il, furieux, en voyant les quatre filles qui venaient de surgir devant lui.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec froideur. Visiblement, elles n'étaient pas là pour lui.

-Que faites-vous ici? demanda-t-il avec des ondes négatives dans la voix.

-On est là pour t'emmer... s'écria la grande brune avant d'être coupée par un "Angélique!" angoissé.

-Je vois, répondit simplement le maître de Las Noche en commençant à dégainer Kyoka Suigetsu.

-Ah, non! Pas de tes illusions! cria Angélique en ouvrant le cadeau destiné premièrement à Szayel et en l'envoyant à la figure du brun.

Ce dernier l'évita d'un geste souple, et le paquet tomba par terre. Tout à ses fangirls hostiles, il ne vit pas le gaz vert s'en échapper, et quand il le respira, c'était trop tard. Il tomba endormi par terre

et les filles se couvrirent le visage avec un mouchoir.

-Je l'avais bien dit que ça nous serait utile, grommela Angélique en jetant un œil furieux sur l'ex-capitaine qui dormait de tout son long sur le carrelage froid.

-Bravo Angélique! Tu l'as maîtrisé cet enfoiré!

-Allez, on y va! rétorqua cette dernière. Il n'en n'a pas pour longtemps.

Une du groupe Sab, qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose jusque là sembla hésiter.

-Quoi? interrogea la leader du groupe.

-Et si on lui retirait son hakama? fit-elle en rougissant.

-Je lui aurais découpé avec plaisir, mais on n'a pas le temps, trancha la brune avec un air mi-frustré mi-furieuse. On a autre chose à faire dans ce sens, alors il faut se dépêcher!

-Ok.

Et le groupe Sab repartit en courant dans les couloirs.

---

-Aizen-sama! cria Tousen en proie à une grande inquiétude pour son chef préféré.

-T'énerves pas, regarde, euh, écoute, elles se barrent sans rien lui faire, soupira Grimmjow d'un air blasé, en surveillant du coin de l'œil les réactions d'Ulquiorra face à une fille qui s'était mise en tête de lui lécher goulument son tatouage. Ce dernier se tordait dans tous les sens pour échapper à la "gourmande", et le sexta se demanda si Ulquiorra n'était pas en fait très chatouilleux.

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, à la merci de n'importe quelle fille passant dans le coin! J'y vais! décida l'aveugle en saisissant son zampakutô. Reste ici, Wonderwyce! C'est dangereux!

-Ahooo, balbutia le blondinet d'un air inquiet lui aussi. Ne pourrait-il pas accompagner son mentor?

-Hé! Tu me prends pour ta baby-sitter? brailla Grimmjow, furieux.

L'aveugle sortit de la pièce sans lui répondre et se précipita au secours d'Aizen.

Le numéro six lança un paquet d'insultes, pour la forme. Après tout, si Tousen partait, il n'en était que plus tranquille. Il jeta un regard indifférent au petit arrancar qui s'était mis à sucer son pouce et s'assit dans le fauteuil laissé vacant. Et il dévora des yeux le spectacle d'un Ulquiorra hurlant à mort et filmé nu par les quelques filles qui n'essayaient pas de le toucher. Le service de nettoyage de Las Noche aurait du travail à effacer toutes les traces de sang et de salive sur le carrelage.

---

-Hi hi hi, rit la fille quand Tesla lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit devenir toute rouge.

Finalement, quel besoin avaient-ils d'être ennemis?

---

Tousen arriva près d'Aizen au moment où celui-ci commençait à émerger.

-Aizen-sama! s'exclama-t-il en aidant l'autre à se relever.

-Kaname, où est Ulquiorra?

-Il a réussi à sortir de l'armoire mais elles l'ont rattrapé. Je crois qu'elles ont dû vous oublier, en se dépêchant, on devrait pouvoir le sauver.

-Allons-y, dit simplement le maître de Las Noche.

Ils coururent en direction des filles et de l'armoire et s'arrêtèrent net devant un tas de filles sous lequel Ulquiorra menaçait d'agoniser.

-Allez, Ulqui-chan, embrasse moi avec la langue! demanda l'une d'elle avec l'insistance qu'on prête habituellement aux pervers.

-...zen-...ma, supplia le cuarta d'une voix mourante.

-Kaname, lança simplement Aizen, faisant se lever les têtes des quelques filles qui venaient de comprendre qu'il était là.

-Oui, répondit l'aveugle avant de faire crier son zampakutô.

Aizen pensa à part lui même que Tousen avait décidément un côté pratique indéniable. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à déterrer Ulquiorra de sa couche de tortionnaires, le détacher, et tout était fini. Et pour le localiser, l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième pouvait voir sa main aux ongles noirs qui dépassait du tas, s'agitant faiblement.

---

Grimmjow faisait maintenant franchement la gueule. Le spectacle était terminé.

-Foutu Tousen, grogna-t-il intérieurement en voyant l'aveugle et Aizen tirer Ulquiorra de sa dangereuse position et tenter de le ranimer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cuarta ouvrit un œil pour s'évanouir derechef en constatant que c'était son Maître Absolu qui lui faisait du bouche-à-bouche. ("Merde, mais je ne vais pas lui refaire ça cinquante fois" s'énerva Aizen. Tousen avait prétendu ne pas savoir comment faire.)

Le sexta s'effondra de rire et s'essuya les yeux, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Il pourrait pourrir la vie d'Ulquiorra pendant _des siècles_ avec cet épisode!

---

-Sab à toutes les survivantes! On quitte Las Noche!

-Ici PC3. Bien reçu, on s'en va nous aussi! Il ne reste plus grand-monde...

-Ouais, ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Bonne chance!

-A vous aussi!

---

Un des fraccions avait finalement réussi à délivrer Szayel. Furieux, celui-ci se jeta sur son ordinateur afin de localiser le groupe Sab, mais celles-ci étaient parties depuis longtemps.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaah! hurla de frustration l'octavo.

De plus, une grande partie de ses pièges était inutilisables. Il devait aller lui même à la chasse aux fangirls restantes. Enfin, à la chasse... Vu leur état, c'était plus de la cueillette. Pourvu qu'elles soient encore utilisables comme cobayes.

-On y va! ordonna-t-il à ses fraccions.

Avant de quitter son laboratoire, il appuya sur un bouton qui fit s'ouvrir le filet contenant Tesla et la groupie. Sans même leur jeter un œil, il s'en fut dans les couloirs de Las Noche, suivi par une dizaine de fraccion portant ce qui ressemblait à des filets à papillons géants.

---

Le calme revint progressivement dans le château. Les quelques fangirls qui étaient encore vivantes et dans le château furent capturées et livrées à Szayel. Ulquiorra fut laissé à l'infirmerie pendant quelques jours, histoire que les différents chocs traumatiques se dissipent. Quand il sortit, on put constater qu'il sursautait dès qu'il entendait une voix féminine, et Grimmjow fit courir la rumeur que Noitora avait essayé de mettre une jupe pour voir s'il lui faisait peur. Gin était moins touché mais se révélait particulièrement hargneux, d'autant plus que l'histoire de son gage s'était propagée dans tout le château, malgré les démentis affolés de Loly et Menoly.

Aizen avait organisé une rapide enquête, et en avait conclu que l'une des fangirls que Szayel avait invitées pour faire courir Grimmjow avait réussi à s'échapper du laboratoire et avait emporté un trousseau de clé du château. Elles avaient ensuite probablement installé en douce des systèmes d'écoute (on chargea Szayel de les retrouver, au grand désespoir de ce dernier) d'où leurs informations.

Le sexta soupçonna Aizen de s'être en fait beaucoup amusé et d'avoir volontairement bâclé l'enquête pour le couvrir. Après tout, voir Gin à poil courir comme un dératé pour échapper à une meute de filles déchaînées était un spectacle unique. Et très amusant, il fallait le reconnaître. Et puis, ça lui faisait un peu d'exercice...

La vie reprit son cours à Las Noche, presque comme avant. Presque, puisqu'il y eut quelques accidents et séquelles...

* * *

Voilà n.n! L'histoire est terminée! Il fallait bien qu'il y ait une fin, non? Bon, ce n'est pas totalement terminé, puisqu'il va suivre un chapitre ou deux, du type série de drabbles pour expliquer un peu ce qui se passe après. Et puis, il y a les choses que j'ai promises, comme la description d'Ukitake nu XD! Oh fait, si vous avez une envie, (en rapport avec la fic, hein!), demandez la moi. Ou alors des questions, sur des détails qui vous ont intrigués...


	11. Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde n.n! Comment allez-vous? Moi à peu près bien... En tout cas, assez pour poster la fin de cette fic. Et oui, la fin, désolée, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Bon, cela dit, si j'ai assez d'idées, je re-posterais une autre série de drabbles. Vous pouvez toujours m'en donner, ça peut m'inspirer! A noter que si je fais une réciproque sur Soul Society, ce sera une fic à part entière, pas seulement quelques drabbles.

En attendant, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

Szayel raccompagnait Ulquiorra dans sa chambre, tout en prenant des notes sur d'éventuelles séquelles que l'espada pourrait encore lui cacher.

Le cuarta ouvrit prudemment la porte de sa chambre et jeta un œil prudent.

-Allons, ne soit pas paranoïaque, l'encouragea le scientifique.

Ulquiorra entra avec méfiance dans sa chambre, sursauta en voyant le colis envoyé par les fangirls pour le pousser à sortir de sa chambre, colis qu'il n'avait pas jeté.

-Je m'occupe de ça, ne t'inquiète pas, fit complaisamment l'octavo, augmentant la nervosité de l'autre ("Szayel gentil??").

Ulquiorra alla regarder timidement dans sa salle de bain, vide, sans rien remarquer de suspect.

Szayel finit donc par sortir et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il entendait un bruit de lutte acharnée et des cris suraigus.

-Ulquiorraaaaaaaaaaa! Ouiiiiii!

-T'es trop beauuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Ulquiorra avait ouvert la porte de l'armoire, sans savoir que les filles qui avaient "déserté" juste avant le sauvetage d'Aizen s'étaient concertées pour l'attendre dans sa chambre, lieu où il aurait bien finit par revenir.

Heureusement, Szayel avait avait encore un neutraliseur sur lui.

-Ulquiorra présente un traumatisme lourd lié aux placards qui vient de s'aggraver ; peut-être faudra-t-il retirer l'armoire de sa chambre, écrivit soigneusement le scientifique, tirant les quatre filles sonnées derrière lui.

---

Aizen prenait une douche, comme chaque matin. Il avait pris la peine de verrouiller la porte, suite à quelques insinuations de Gin quant au comportement de Loly et Menoly à cette heure-ci. Après s'être rincé longuement, il coupa l'eau et resta un instant les yeux fermés, écoutant l'eau qui gouttait sur le sol et cet étrange bourdonnement au dessus de lui. Bourdonnement? Aizen ouvrit d'un coup les yeux.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaah! hurla-t-il de rage en découvrant une caméra juste au dessus de lui qui ne perdait pas la moindre miette de ses faits et gestes.

-Kyyyyyyyyya! hurlèrent derrière l'écran quelques privilégiées de l'Aizen-fanclub.

Elles avaient payé cher un certain groupe "Sab" pour la pause de la caméra, et elles ne regrettaient rien même si cette dernière n'avait survécu que quelques minutes. Pourvu qu'elles survivent à leur hémorragie nasale pour pouvoir profiter de l'enregistrement...

---

Extrait du journal de la petite blonde du groupe Sab :

_J'ai encore cette photo sous les yeux. il est beau, si beau, un vrai dieu. Il est en train de sortir de la douche, avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches, et pas très bien accrochée la serviette. Il regarde l'objectif d'un air ahuri comme s'il venait de le découvrir, ses longs cheveux blancs et soyeux encore humides cascadant sur ses épaules. Ils doivent être soyeux, et rien qu'à les voir j'ai envie de passer la main dedans. Et puis, ces petites mèches qui lui retombent devant les yeux... Il est si beau. On voit bien ses épaules finement musclées, il doit avoir la peau douce... On voit parfaitement aussi sa taille mince et ses abdos bien dessinés, et le début des hanches n'est pas caché. On peut voir aussi (il a dû mettre la serviette en catastrophe, oh mon dieu, si Ichimaru avait eu de meilleurs réflexes!) le début de ses fesses, petites et musclées, me donnant envie de les saisir à pleines mains. _

_Il n'a pas l'air heureux de voir qu'il est photographié. Et s'il savait qu'il était en train de faire une heureuse? Comment peut-on tomber à genoux devant un arrancar stupide alors qu'il y a des hommes comme lui? Des anges comme lui? Mais ces fichus arrancars ont eu une utilité, je me demande même si je ne devrais pas envoyer des fleurs à Ichimaru pour le remercier des photos. Mmm... Tout bien réfléchi, non. Il n'y a que pour mon ange que j'enverrai des fleurs. Mon ange, si fragile et si fort à la fois, si beau, si sérieux..._

_Ukitake taichô, Ukitake-sama, je vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épouser?_

_--- _

Szayel passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux.

-Parce que je le vaux bien, lança une fangirl qui était dans la salle d'expérimentation.

Le scientifique la fusilla du regard.

Angélique n'avait pas suffisamment poussé le vice jusqu'à tout couper, il n'avait eu heureusement que quelques mèches sacrifiées. Et ça le démangeait un peu, ou tout au moins le perturbait, le poussant à faire ce geste plutôt féminin. Maudite groupie!

---

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Noitora cherchait Tesla. Il n'était pas avec lui, et le quinta avait besoin de son admirateur absolu. Question d'ego.

-Tesla! brailla-t-il en ouvrant brutalement la porte de son fraccion, avant de s'arrêter net.

Tesla était avec une fille, l'une des groupies qui l'avaient attaqué. Plus précisément, il était avec celle qui avait été enfermée dans le filet avec lui, et ils étaient en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche au milieu de photos de Noitora au mieux de son avantage. La fille tenait même une photo de lui à la main.

Le numéro cinq éprouva le curieux besoin d'aller respirer de l'air frais.

---

Statistiques officielles de l'invasion programmée du côté de l'Ichimaru fanclub :

63 filles mobilisées.

27 rescapées dont 20 blessées légères

25 prisonnières chez Szayel (nombre peu précis, faute de sources sûres)

2 hakamas de Ulquiorra

1 bout de tissu ayant appartenu à Noitora.

2 bouts différents des vestes d'Aizen (un noir, un blanc)

500 photos plus ou moins réussies.

5 heures de film durant l'action

Quelques mèches de cheveux de diverses personnes

Quelques dizaines de fantasmes supplémentaires en pagaille

116 photos de capitaines et de vice-capitaines

Dix minutes de film d'Aizen sous la douche.

2h de conversation injurieuse entre Szayel et Angélique suite à l'invasion.

3h de négociations avec divers fanclub (Ukitake, Byakuya, Renji) pour les photos.

50 cas de malaise suite à une hémorragie nasale _après_ la fin de la mission

---

Statistiques de Szayel :

Environ 15L de sang versé sur le sol et divers supports.

Environ 25L de salive versés sur le carrelage, principalement lorsqu'un espada ou Gin avait été attrapé.

4h de hurlements quasi-ininterrompus.

112 pièges à remettre en place.

Ulquiorra à guérir de sa phobie des placard et des voix féminines

Ichimaru à éviter car particulièrement irritable depuis l'invasion.

28 nouvelles cobayes au QI sous-développé

Des éventuelles caméras à chercher.

Plusieurs gigaoctets de données volées voire effacées

Diverses blessures plus ou moins bien placées (Ichimaru, Noitora, Ulquiorra)

---

-Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai un sérieux problème, commença Ukitake lors de la réunion nocturne et clandestine de quelques beaux spécimens mâles shinigamis.

-Ah, toi aussi? s'enquit Kyoraku en voyant ce qui semblait être des photos dans la main de son ami.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre? grommela Kenpachi, de mauvaise humeur. Quelques photos de vous...

-C'est vrai que toi tu ne risques pas de te faire violer, murmura Hisagi d'une voix tellement faible que seul Kira et Renji l'entendirent.

-Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai pas envie que des photos de moi presque nu atterrissent sur le bureau de l'association des femmes shinigami, annonça fermement Hitsugaya. Hisagi, tu travailles à la gazette du sereitei, tu ne pourrais pas les empêcher de publier?

L'interpellé fit une moue dubitative.

-Même si j'arrive à les en empêcher (et ce ne sera pas une chose facile) elles sont capables de faire un autre magazine. Ou des brochures.

Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun examinait avec épouvante cette éventualité.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces filles ont réussi à prendre autant de photos de nous sans que personne ne sache qui elles sont, pesta Renji. Même vous capitaine, elles ont réussi à s'introduire dans votre manoir?

La voix du lieutenant à la crinière flamboyante reflétait son incrédulité. Le regard noir que lui envoya Byakuya lui fit bien comprendre, que, si, elles avaient réussi. On ne sait comment.

-Bon sang, il faut qu'on trouve un truc, je ne veux pas aller à un rendez-vous avec ces hystériques, articula Ukitake d'une voix faible. Je ne veux pas me faire enlever...

---

-Tu crois qu'il accepterait?

-Pas sûr... Même en le flattant...

-Il faut quand même essayer.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas trop les femmes!

-Oui mais là je serai _sous ses ordres,_ pas sa supérieure!

Et c'est ainsi que Tesla essaya de faire valoir auprès de Noitora-sama l'utilité d'une deuxième fraccion. Sans grand succès. Le quinta n'oserait jamais avouer qu'il avait peur de finir violé...

---

-Croyez-vous qu'on pourrait mettre le capitaine Unohana dans la confidence?

-Mmm... Il faudrait éviter de prendre des risques. C'est quand même une femme.

-On va trouver. On finira bien par trouver...

-Il faut se dépêcher! Elles pourraient mettre leurs menaces à exécution!

-Vous avez l'air vraiment inquiet, capitaine Hitsugaya. C'est à ce point, vos photos?

-Ferme la, Madarame. Moi, il y avait des traces de sang sur la lettre.

-Tu es très pâle, Kira. Tes photos à toi sont vraiment gênante? demanda Renji, étonné par le teint cireux de son ami.

-C'était le capitaine Ichimaru qui a pris les photos que j'ai reçues. Il pouvait accéder comme il voulait à mes appartements, répondit le blond d'une voix mourante, à genoux par terre et la tête entre les mains.

-Oh... s'apitoyèrent les autres.

* * *

Voilà, je clôture cette fic (au moins provisoirement) en laissant les shinigamis dans la mouise XD! Une fois n'est pas coutume... (au fait, la description d'Ukitake vous a plu? n.n)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic qui m'a pris pas mal de mon temps n.n. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur l'ensemble de la fic, en plus du chapitre. Merci d'avance!

Au plaisir de vous retrouver dans mes autres fics, Nora-Elsa.


End file.
